


Miraculous:Into the Miracle Verse

by Bunnybitz



Category: (I guess on sp?? It’s literally just Wendy), Edit:so I said just Wendy but another character from her universe may come in so guess I lied lol, Miraculous Ladybug, South Park
Genre: (not really like it’s just one character from something else the rest of it is miraculous, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, multi fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting the Akumas Hawk Moth sends for about three years. Marinette is happy Hawk Moth has not won, but wishes for something more interesting than the normal everyday attacks. When a giant explosion of color comes one day, she just might get her wish.Notes:So I’ve kinda spoiled this in the tags but: one of the characters in here is Wendy from South Park. I’m kinda just taking her mold and doing what I want with her lolIdk what ships are gonna be in here, but we’ll see I suppose





	1. Meet Miraculous Ladybug

 

 _Alright_ _people_ , _let’s_ _do_ _this._

 

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One fateful school morning I was chosen by the guardian of the miracle box to become the next Ladybug and use my powers to protect Paris. You likely know who I am, so I won’t get into too many details.

 

I fought a ton of akuamatized villains sent by Hawk Moth and continue to this day, fell in love with Adrien Agreste the most lovely boy in the existence of boys, fought more and more and more villains, the story is pretty much the same from there.

 

Me and my partner in heroism Cat Noir are worshiped by the city of Paris. It can be pretty dangerous from time to time, but I wouldn’t give up being Ladybug for anything. Over the months and occasions, we’ve recruited many other heroes to help us.

 

But in the end, after the three years since I got these earrings,there’s only one Ladybug.

 

And that would be me.

 

///

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The lucky charm of the battle, a desk lamp to be exact, was tossed into the air, bursting into magical energy, spreading the miraculous cure to fix anything that had been damaged in in the Akuma attack.

 

The akumatized victim transformed back from his villain form into his normal everyday look, letting out a groan of confusion. “What happened?”

 

“Pound it!” The two heroes did their routinely victory fist bump, wide smiles accompanying it. Once it was over, the heroes turned their attention to the former villain now confused being on the grass.

 

A hand of Ladybug’s was offered to the boy to help him stand, which he took.

 

“I get being frustrated with your friends sometimes. But trying to isolate everyone including yourself is not the answer. You should really talk with them.”

 

“I will Ladybug. Thank you.” He smiled, making his way away from the scene.

 

Ladybug’s earrings beeped their warning on de-transformation. “Gotta split! Until next time Chat Noir!” The spotted hero threw out her yo-yo, connecting it to the quickest place that would swing her far enough way from her current location to be safe to transform back into Marinette.

 

 

Once in her safe secluded area, she did just that.

 

“Another villain defeated!” Marinette cheered triumphantly.

 

Her tiny bug kwami nods. “Yep! It just gets me thinking that with every villain we defeat, I’m just wondering when it will be our last. It’s been three years!”

 

Marinette released a sigh. “I know, I know Tikki. Honestly, with how many times Hawk Moth has gotten really close, I’m surprised he hasn’t actually defeated us yet.” As she spoke, Marinette started her way home.

 

“Marinette! Don’t speak like that!” Tikki scolded. “I know that we want this all to end, but I want it to end by you winning. Not Hawk Moth.”

 

“Well of course not, Tikki. I’m just saying. I mean maybe a little mix up would be nice every once in awhile. It’s all pretty much the same.”

 

“Just be lucky it hasn’t gotten more extreme than heroes day. That was a tough one. But you made it, and you always will!”

 

“I don’t mean harder, I mean different.” The conversation ended once the two reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and Marinette walked through the front door, and into the bakery.

 

///

 

“Master! The wish doesn’t work the same way with miraculous that aren’t the Ladybug and Black Cat!” The butterfly kwami urged.

 

Gabriel slammer his hands onto the table, causing the book and several papers spread across it to jump. “Does it look like I care, Nooroo? You failed to mention to me combining any two miraculous can grant a wish as well.”

 

“I-I didn’t know! I swear! But it’s not the same! It won’t do what you want! It depends on the miraculous you use! If you do it innocently it’s more likely to mess up and-“

 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this. I don’t care.”

 

“But what about the peacock! You know it’s broken! That’s why you didn’t want Nathalie using it!”

 

“That’s on a human. We’ll never know if we don’t try.”

 

“We? I’m not standing behind you on this!” Nooroo attempts to fly away, but is unable when his body freezes, falling onto the table. “I’m not letting anyone stop me.”

 

///

 

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS! UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!” The voice of Chloe Bourgeois could be heard screaming from the Corridor, even though she was in the principal’s office.

 

“Girl! This is just too funny!” Alya was holding her stomach from the humor of the situation, which Marinette was still very confused to what it was exactly. Placed next to her best friend, she decided to finally interrupt her giggle fest to discover what was fueling it.

 

“Alya, what in the world is so funny to you? I swear you’ve just been rolling against the bench for an hour.” Marinette inquired.

 

Alya didn’t give an answer right away. First she had to allow her laughs to die down before she could even attempt to give an answer. “Ch.....Chloe she....” Alya continued to laugh in-between words and pauses. “She didn’t g....get...get in the same class as Adrien and....the principal refuses to change it! Wh-What’s she gonna do? Threaten to call her dad? Oh wait! She can’t!”

 

Chloe’s dad had randomly disappeared about a year ago. Her mom refused to stay and take care of her, so it was up to her Butler. The blonde still had a luxurious life compared to most, but it certainly wasn’t the same to how it was when her dad was around. Despite her having pretty much no reason to, Marinette still felt bad for Chloe. It was unfortunate to have a parent you loved vanish.

 

“Alya, I get it’s worth a laugh but it really isn’t as funny as you’re making it out to be.” Marinette’s haze drifted to your side, her hands tapping against her lap.

 

Alya took a deep breath, her laughter finally subsiding. “Chloe’s been a complete and total monster to you every year. You’re in a class with Adrien without her. I don’t see why this isn’t like, the best thing since sliced bread to you.”

 

“No no, don’t get me wrong. I am thrilled to finally be in a class without her. But don’t bring up her dad. That’s just low.”

 

“Fine, Fine girl. Now it’s the first day, probably don’t want to dwell around too long.”

 

///

 

The school day had come to an end, and went decently well. Marinette got seated next to Adrien, which could have gone worse. She wasn’t as much of a stuttering mess around him as she used to be, but she still certainly wasn’t normal around him. Her and her group of friends had decided to chill in the park to celebrate their start of their last year of highschool. Unfortunately, they weren’t all placed in the same class, but that didn’t break their bond.

 

“And so I was like “I don’t see why I can’t have my rollerblades with me. It’s not like they’re on! It’s for after school! And Miss Daquin asked for my rollerblades and like the good student I am I didn’t disobey, so I chucked them at her! And that’s the story of how I already have detention scheduled for tomorrow.” Alix sat leaned back on the bench, her legs crossed.

 

“That’s not a good thing.” Marinette laughed. “You want to have a good record, Alix.”

 

“It’s whatevs. I don’t normally do things to get myself in trouble but this is my last year of high school! I gotta make a mark! Ya know?”

 

Alya shook her head with a laugh. “Girl, there are other ways to do that.”

 

Marinette opened her mouth to give her next reply to the conversation at hand, but was distracted by the giant boom and explosion of color in the sky, which thankfully came from a distance.

 

“What on earth was that?” The sweet Rose exclaimed.

 

Marinette’s face automatically twisted into an expression of panic. “Girls uh w-we should all get home right away! Just to be safe. I’ll start bye!” She quickly ran off from her group of friends, her pace so fast it was practically teleportation. She hadn’t gotten much better at excuses to transform over the years.

 

///

 

Now transformed into Ladybug, the superhero attempted to make her way to where the explosion had come from. She had made it to a spot that was close to the Agreste mansion. Oddly, nothing of the explosion remained. There seemed to be nothing that was destroyed, and no color remained in the sky. “What on earth...”

 

“Yeah, I’m not finding anything either M’lady.” Said Chat Noir, who was now standing next to the confused Ladybug.

 

“It’s like it never even happened......It was right here. But there’s nothing proving it.....it has to be the work of an Akuma. We need to be careful.”

 

 

The two heroes continued to chat about the possibilities of the color explosion. A pair of eyes from afar observed them, but had no malice or ill-intent by watching the heroes. Only confusion.

 

Ladybug-or well, a blonde girl in a ladybug themed suit sat perched on a building a fair distance away from the familiar heroes. Miss Scarlet was the Ladybug themed hero, and the only ladybug themed hero. Or so she thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Meet Miss Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug meet Miss Scarlet, the ladybug identity of an alternate Chloe Bourgeois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some sensitive stuff here  
> Like you may not agree with some of my character portrayals here but just don’t read if it makes you uncomfortable. (But I do appreciate the reads!)

Alright, guess it’s my turn people. 

My name is Chloe Bourgeois. I was chosen by the guardian, Marianne to wield the ladybug earrings. And for three years, I’ve been Miss Scarlet. But my journey certainly hasn’t been easy...

My mom left me and my dad when I was younger, and my dad felt it was his responsibility to give me the lost love. As I got older though, he gave me too much. Eventually, I was pulled out of school, for he thought the outside world was too dangerous. I had to sneak out of the house to continue my job as Miss Scarlet.

When I passed out on the job one time after several other occurrences of me showing irregular symptoms, Chat Noir took me to a doctor, which I had been dreading. We discovered I was pregnant that day. (Fortunately my pregnancy doesn’t affect me when transformed)We revealed our identities, starting dating since we were already in love(turns out he was my best friend Adrien Agreste),yada yada yada. 

I opened up to him about my horrible home life and that my dad was responsible for this life changing revelation. We came up with a plan to get rid of my dad, which worked, and fortunately killed him. Unfortunately, Adrien lost his life as well.

I was taken in by a good friend of Adrien’s, her name was Marinette. I gave her the Cat miraculous, and we’ve been continuing to fight Lunar Moth ever since.

Even with everything I’ve been through, I’ve continued to save the city. There’s only one Miss Scarlet.

And I’m right here.

///

“We have to be careful. Search up and down for this Akuma. They can’t hide forever.”

“I agree M’lady, no villain can out-smart us! Ladybug and Chat Noir! We’re an unstoppable team!”

 

Miss Scarlet was understandably surprised when an exact copy of the dead Chat Noir was clear in her eyesight. She didn’t want to be spotted, but wanted a better sight. This was very confusing to her. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it felt like she was in another reality. But that’s impossible. Was this something Lunar Moth did without her and LadyNoir become aware? 

Miss Scarlet decided she would get even just a little bit closer to watch the two heroes. But unfortunately, she had gotten in their eyesight.

 

“Uuuhhh, M’lady?”

“Yeah Chat?”

“There’s.....a girl in a ladybug themed suit up there watching us.” Chat extended his arm, pointing at the aforementioned ladybug-suited hero.

“That’s gotta be the Akuma. Let’s go over to her.”

Chat Noir nodded, and the two began making their way over to Miss Scarlet. This of course, naturally send some form of fear through her skin. Before she could even process it, the two were behind her.

“Hey you!” Snapped the unfamiliar ladybug hero. “Think you can be sly by just watching us from afar huh? Not so slick!” The girl charged at Scarlet, who rolled out of the way to dodge, flipping herself to stand. 

“L-Listen, I don’t know who you are or why you’re mad at me but I did nothing to you...”

“Yeah yeah, play dumb! We know you’re working for Hawk Moth. Whatever this plan of yours is, it won’t work.” The angry ladybug hero crossed her arms, sliding her hips in a sassy way.

“Ladybug, she seems genuinely confused. Maybe it’s not an Akuma.” The Chat Noir copy reasoned. 

“Impossible. There’s only one set of earrings, one Ladybug, and I carry the earrings and the ladybug title.”

“I was thinking maybe Lunar Moth did something with one of her tenshis.”

“That’s Japanese for angel....like Akuma is for devil....Ladybug I....I don’t know what it is but....I feel like this girl is telling the truth. Maybe that explosion wasn’t an Akuma but.....like a dimension rift or something....”

“Hmmmm.” The stranger ladybug narrowed her eyes. “We can give her a chance. But careful not to be too careful.”

Miss Scarlet smiled. “I know you’re like....a copy or something but.....it feels really good to see you again, Adrien.” Apparently, she should not have said his name. Panic spread onto Chat’s face, confusion and shock on Ladybug’s.

“I-I’m not Adrien! Thaaaaat’s probably just who her Chat Noir is!” Chat Noir quickly covered. 

“Oh.” Miss Scarlet’s eyes drifted to the side, sadness and disappointment locked in her crystal blue gaze. “Adrien was my boyfriend. He died when we came up with a plan to get rid of my dad. I-I guess you just look exactly like him in his Chat Noir suit...”

Oh god. Oh crap. Chat was suddenly overcome with guilt. He didn’t know who this girl was, but he suddenly wanted to tell her it was him. A different version of him anyways. But she was a stranger and....Ladybug couldn’t know. But if this was going to grow into something big, their identities would probably come out anyways. 

“I-I-I-I’m ssssorry for your loss, ma’am.” Chat replied sympathetically. 

“You two appear not to know each other’s identities. Why not? When me and Adrien revealed to each other, it made it much easier to fight and work together.” Scarlet shrugged.

“It’s dangerous! H-Hawk Moth could get to us way easier and I-I mean there’s just too much to it.....you want us to reveal.....I’m still not convinced you aren’t an akuma.”

“You mean a tenshi. And if I was, why would I tell you? Tenshis are strict on being undercover for Lunar Moth as long as possible. Do you not know how it works?”

“Madam uh.....”

“Miss Scarlett.”

“Right. Madam Miss Scarlet, our two worlds very clearly work differently. You have Lunar Moth, we have Hawk Moth. You have Tenshis, we have Akumas. We clearly have a lot to work out here. So clear this up for me Miss Scarlet. Did you come from that giant explosion of color in the sky?”

“Yep. I was chilling with Marinette in my room, and I suddenly started like glitching and stuff and I fell out of this mass of color from the sky into this place.” Miss Scarlet shrugged, speaking as if this was a normal thing. 

Ladybug sighed. Her story was adding up. But it could just as easily be fake, and she could be preparing to strike at any moment. Wait. Marinette? 

“Well Miss Scarlet you said you were. If you’re really a hero from an alternate dimension, detransform.” Ladybug’s words prompted a gasp of disapproval from Chat Noir.

“Ladybug! It’s not like you’re willing to show her your identity!” Chat Noir protested.

“If she’s from an alternate dimension, her identity won’t matter. Sure maybe we’ll recognize her, but she won’t be our that person.”

 

Miss Scarlet’s eyes went back and forth between the two as they babbled. She quietly dropped her transformation.

 

The two heroes continued to fight for an entire minute, before a gasp from both signaled they had finally looked back at her.

The girl standing before them was at an average height and weight, if you didn’t count the bulging pregnant belly that sported itself under her lilac sun dress. The face was one they both automatically recognized, and made it clear audibly in unison through a surprised, ‘Chloe?!’

“So there is a Chloe Bourgeois in your world.” Was the alternate Chloe’s only response to their shock.

“B-B-B-B-But Chloe is so mean!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“And not pregnant. Or an adult.” Chat Noir added.

“Oh I’m not an adult. I’m only seventeen.” 

This prompted another gasp from the two. 

“I-I......You shouldn’t be having a kid ast seventeen! You’re only in highschool!” Ladybug exclaimed once again. 

Chloe let out a sheepish laugh. “Heh. Believe me. I know. It wasn’t my choice.”

To this, the heroes didn’t even gasp. Just stared at her in silence, shock keeping in any possible audible reaction. To their surprise, she just laughed. 

“Oh my god, that’s just priceless! Amazing. Anyways. I’m not sleeping on the street. I’m here, I shouldn’t be, and we need to figure it out.”

“I want to meet your Tikki! What’s she like? What stuff does she make Ladybug?” The alternate Tikki spoke up for the first time, now floating up close in Ladybug’s face. 

“M......ake? Tikki doesn’t use her creation power on her own.”

“What?!” This Tikki’s voice was slightly more shrill, less professional sounding. “You mean she doesn’t just like create random shit out of no where to confuse you or prank other people?”

Just Ladybug gasped this time. The tiny kawami just....cussed. “Did....did she just cuss?”

“Why is that weird to you? She and I curse all the fucking time.”

Now, both gasped. “We....don’t cuss. In fact, I’ve like never heard anyone in this town cuss in public.” Chat Noir put his hand under his chin. 

Chloe laughed again, her hands now resting on her large baby stomach. “It’s like you guys are trapped on some children’s show. Here, try it.”

“Uh...okay....Tikki does not make random shit out of nowhere-“ Ladybug could hardly get the last word out before a gasp escaped her lips. “I did it.....that wasn’t weird.....it’s....just a word..”

“I like every dimension has something weird with it. Yours is that cussing is just weirdly not done by anyone, that I feel like I have officially broken. Your welcome.” A cheery smile finished off Chloe’s statement.

This was strange. This Chloe was so nice, and chill. And her Tikki seemed very laid back and mischievous. Neither of them were used to either of those things. 

“Hey Ladybug girl, you kinda remind me of Marinette, Ladybug.” Tikki randomly commented. 

This caused Ladybug to fill with panic. “Wh-Whaaaaat?”

“Yeah. Like when Chloe transforms into Miss Scarlet, her hair gets a few inches shorter, her eyes get lighter, she gains freckles, even her voice changes a little. But you literally just look like Marinette in a mask. Well I mean Marinette doesn’t wear her hair in pigtails anymore, but she used to.”

“Now that she mentions it....you do look and sound exactly like Marinette.” Chat realized. “Not What I expected, but I’m not disappointed, Marinette.” He shrugged.

“I did NOT say I was Marinette!”

“You didn’t say you weren’t .” The troublesome Tikki reminded. 

“God damnit. Oh hey that feels oddly relieving.” 

“Well now it’s officially confirmed. I guess I can say. Chloe, I am this world’s Adrien.”

Chloe’s face twisted into a smile of joy. “Adrien! It’s so nice to see a version of you....”

“Excuse me.....WHAT?!” Ladybug practically, okay no, screamed. “Since when?! Adrien and Chat Noir are so insanely different!”

“Oh Chat Noir is my true self. Adrien is a charade of the perfect person I’m supposed to appear like to the public that I’m forced to keep on in fear of being reprimanded by my terrible father.” Chat Noir said casually, shrugging.

“Literally the most chill reveal ever.” Alternate Tikki giggled.

“No!” Ladybug argued. “Not chill! Not! Fucking! Chill! Oh wow again that is relaxing.”

“Are......are you disappointed, M’lady?” Chat’s face transformed to that of a puppy begging for food.

“No! I’m not disappointed just shocked! I’ve had a crush on Adrien for two years and you like Ladybug and very clearly not Marinette like........”

“Marinette dot exe has stopped working!” Alternate Tikki giggled. 

“We’ll sort this out later. Okay Chloe, come home with me. My parents are on a trip to America right now and they left literally this morning so we won’t have to worry for a little over a week. Transform and let’s go.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, don’t you think if one person came from an alternate dimension, there might be others too?” Chat Noir tilted his head, gloves hands held together.

“We don’t have time to worry about that right now. We’ll focus on what we have.”

“Tikki, spots on!” Chloe transformed into Miss Scarlet, and like a flash, the two ladybug heroes were gone.

///

“Nooroo!” Cracks spread from the hole Gabriel had just punched in the wall. “You mentioned multiple realities and twisting them, but it didn’t work!”

“I-I Warned you so master! Something happened but, I don’t know what! I hate to say this, but you should have listened to me!”

“Well I’m only going to try again until I get somewhere! And you will not stop me!”

///

It was the next morning. Dawn of the next morning to be exact. Chloe had just crashed on Marinette’s couch for the night, despite Marinette’s protests that a heavily pregnant girl should not merely ‘crash on a couch.’ But Chloe insisted they could get a better sleeping spot for her later, as well as clarifying it was seven months pregnant.

“Put that down!” /Crash./ “Stop it!” 

The only reply that came to the sweet nasally voice of Tikki was a shrill, mischievous giggle. 

Marinette was awake, but hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. She was less than in the mood to deal with this. The tired teenager pushed herself to sit up, opening her eyes to see pretty much exactly what she had expected. Her Tikki chasing alternate Tikki down in a desperate attempt to stop her from making even more of a mess in Marinette’s room. Once it came to their attention Marinette had arisen from her slumber, both kwamis turned their heads to look at her. 

“Heyo Mari! Just doing some re-decorating!” The trouble maker Tikki giggled.

“Go ahead.”

“HA! Priceless! You know I’m n-...wait what..”

The groggy Marinette slid herself from off her bed, making her way to the staircase that connected her room to her living room. “I said go ahead. It needs it anyways.” After finishing her statement, she made her way down the staircase.

This calm and pretty much unbothered reply brought much non-understood shock to Chloe’s Tikki.

“But......But......she’s supposed to be mad!”

///

Marinette had never exactly been as good as her parents at baking, but she certainly still held her own level of skill. She made scrambled eggs for Chloe while the later sat on the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table. Once finished preparing the delightful meal, she plated it and presented it to the pregnant blonde placed on her couch, who took the meal thankfully.

“My Marinette doesn’t like to bake or cook. Her thing is video games and modeling kits.” Chloe slipped a forkful of eggs into her mouth after speaking.

“Oh wow. I like creating, but more like in a fashion designing way. As you saw from my room yesterday.” Marinette took a seat next to Chloe on the couch.

Chloe placed her quickly emptied plate on the small table that was placed next to the couch. “I think that’s really neat. I always wanted to fashion design. Then I got more interested in psychology.”

“Psychology. That’s really cool.” Marinette nodded. Do you plan on still trying to go to college?”

“Hm? Oh of course. Jessebelle here is not stopping me from having a life.”

Marinette let out a gentle chuckle. “Jessebelle? You’ve already named her and everything.”

“I’ve had her long enough to know. I’m just hoping she doesn’t come out with any birth defects.”

“Me too. I wish the best for you with that.” After finishing her statement, Marinette pulled out her phone which had just buzzed. “Adrien wants us to do some more exploration to try to find that portal thing that brought you here. It’s Saturday so we’ve got all day. Don’t ask me why we started school on a Friday this year.”

“I didn’t even know that but Alright.” Chloe shrugged. “I gotta transform to pretty much get around anywhere. Where are our Tikkis?”

“Upstairs. Tikki is trying to stop Tikki from messing up my room. I don’t think you need clarification on which is which.”

Chloe nodded with a laugh. “Most certainly not.”

///

“Okay Ladybug girls. It’s possible we could look further up north in the direction of where the explosion came from. But something showing more of an exact location would be nice.” Chat sighed. Pretty much right after he spoke, another BOOM and color explosion came from yesterday’s same location. 

“You got your wish it seems kitty.” Miss Scarlet laughed. “Personally I think it’s dangerous to get too close. But if the person that comes from that portal isn’t someone from my world, than it’s official it’s not my villain.”

“Are you suggesting like.....it’s something across multiple dimensions?” Ladybug cocked her head. 

“That’s pretty much exactly what I’m saying yes.”

Another explosion of color accompanied by a BOOM came. 

“Alright. So we’ve got two people to look for.” Ladybug concluded.

///

It had been about an hour since the second and third explosion. The three heroes still had not found anyone knew.

“Maybe no one came out this time.” Chat suggested.

“I guess they’ll find us when they’re ready.” Miss Scarlet shrugged. “I still believe someone did come from there.”

 

So these three freaks knew what was going on. Apis decided she wasn’t going to get their attention just yet. Only to continue watching them from a distance. Next to her on the building top was a black cat, which she reached out to pet. 

 

“My dad said he went on a business trip, so I have more time than usual. I don’t think we should waste any time. The less confused berries wandering around, the better.” Chat decided. The two girls nodded, following his lead to explore around more. 

•••

“You guys have a nice city.” Miss Scarlet commented as the three made their quest around. 

“Uh, thanks.” Ladybug shrugged. “What’s your city like? Don’t you live in Paris?”

Miss Scarlet nodded. “I do. It’s pretty much the same. But it just reminds me of my home and I like that.”

“Bee girl four o’clock.” Chat Noir extended out his arm to point out the bee hero placed on top of a building that was a fair distance away from them, but not horribly far. 

 

Apis wasn’t blind. She noticed the heroes were coming towards her. When they had joined her on the building top, she simply just turned to look at them, slowly blinking.

The unfamiliar new girl wore a suit that was like a mix between your average super hero suit, and normal clothes. She had on short short style black shorts, with bee striped leggings, a black tank top, and a bee striped long sleeve underneath, as well as ankle heel boots, and a bee mask that looked hand painted. Her blackish blue hair was pulled into a short braid that just barley reached down to her chest, as well as a jeweled bee comb neatly in her hair as well. 

“Hello....we know you’re probably confused. We just want to let you know we’re trying to figure it out as well. Could you possibly explain your experience with this?” Ladybug asked.

The four just stood or well, Apis sat, in awkward silence.

“Can.....she not near us?” Chat wondered allowed. 

To the surprise of the three, and confusion of the girls, the bee hero began making hand signs.

“Sign language. She’s mute.” Chat Noir realized. “I’m fluent in several languages, including sign so we’re good. Now little bee, I’ll translate for you.”

 

It was strange that someone here knew sign language. It was just fortunate.


	3. Meet Apis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three current heroes meet Apis, a mute bee themed hero. A random black cat came to her once in the unfamiliar world, which she refuses to go anywhere without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when writing this I didn’t currently have a lot I could do with learning more about Apis, so I made this more of a development chapter. More about her will hopefully be revealed in later chapters.

I suppose this will be my introduction, so let’s get to it.

My name is Marianne Dupain. One day fateful day like in a comic book, I was stung by a radioactive bumble bee. There’s a collection of radioactive animal themed heroes in my town. God this town needs to get its shit together.

I’ve been mute since birth. My dad is deaf, so my mom was already fluent in sign language. My identity isn’t a secret, nor is any other hero’s. Ever since I became Apis four years ago, I’ve been fighting crime that faces the city, and facing off against the evil Ladybird. 

I fell in love with my best friend Alyssa who I always fought side by side with as Black Night, we started dating, fought when more crime, my dad died due to Ladybird, all that stuff. 

I’ve had hardships, but I love being Apis. And there’s only one.

And you’re looking at her.

///

“She says she was fighting Ladybird, and suddenly was sucked up by a giant color mass which dropped her off here.”

“Sounds like what happened with me.” Miss Scarlet nodded. “It’s definitely not just my villain, and it’s not just hers. I wonder if it comes from your world guys. 

“That’s definitely something we should look into.” Ladybug agreed. A click of realization went off in her head. “The guardian! We should talk to him!”

“Him? So your guardian is someone different.” Miss Scarlet observed. “Mine is a woman.”

“Bee girl says...she doesn’t have..‘whatever a guardian’ is. And her name is...Mari...anne. Marianne!” Chat Noir translated.

Miss Scarlet gasped. “That’s the name of my guardian!”

Ladybug gasped now. “Marianne! My guardian knows a woman named Marianne!”

“Marianne says she got..stung by a radioactive...bee. Just like the comics!”

Marianne silently chuckled, and signed something else.

“Her hero name is Apis. And uh, hey Apis. Did the black cat come with you?” Chat Noir pointed to the black short hair cat that was curled up on Apis’ lap. 

Apis shook her head. 

“She says no....just found it here.” 

“It is really helpful having mr multiple language here.” Scarlet commented.

Ladybug nodded. “Definitely so. He is totally a-mazing GAH! S-sorry forgot you were still here! Wait, why am I looking at you differently now? Just silly Chat Noir!” Ladybug let out a laugh that sounded a mix of nervous and scared.

“Apis says she wants to go somewhere rather than this roof top.”

“Well lets go ahead and bring these two to the guardian.” Ladybug decided. “No time to waste.”

///

The two ladybugs and Chat Noir de-transformed, while they learned Apis could not;for hers was a homemade costume, and she always had powers. Upon viewing the sight of Marinette and Adrien /both/ de-transformed /with/ their kwamis out, Fu felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest. 

“Why have you revealed identities? There are no magical ladybugs that will fix this!”

“Fu! I know you! Marianne had me give you a letter of a confession of love one time! Then you became the tenshi victim Breaker.” Miss Scarlet commented.

“Marinette, Adrien....who are these two ladies and what is going on?”

“Th-That’s what we came to talk to you about! I’m sure you’ve heard those giant BOOMS and the explosions of color in the sky? Well these two each came out of one. There’s a third one, but we haven’t found them yet.” Marinette explained.

“We’re suspecting it’s some sort of alternate dimension thing. These two are super heroes in their worlds. Meet Miss Scarlet, and Apis.” As he introduced the two, Adrien motioned towards the proper girl to correspond with the name being spoken. “Apis well, her name is Marianne, a different one from you guys are talking about, and she’s mute. Luckily one of the several languages I speak is sign, so I will be our translator.”

“Interesting, interesting. But why did you reveal your identities?!”

“That would be myyyyyyy fault!” Chloe’s Tikki popped out of her purse. “I pointed out similar to our Marinette she looks then she like kinda accidentally like revealed I was right.” Alternate Tikki giggled after she spoke.

“Apparently my Tikki is very different from the one in this world.” Chloe explained. “Oh and, my name is Chloe. I hear there is one in this world too.”

Master Fu nodded. “If you are Chloe Bourgeois, then yes. She is very different than you. But anyways, that is unacceptable. Their secret identities are kept secret for a reason.”

“Me and my Chat Noir told each other our identities before he died and it made fighting together so much easier. And me and LadyNoir know each other’s identities currently.”

“It is dangerous. The villain could take advantage of it, or you could be weaker when more attached.” 

“But it’s easier, and better.” Chloe argued. “It’s not that big of a deal, calm your tits man.”

The blonde’s response pulled a gasp from the old guardian, a look of shock on his face accompanying it.

“Who told you that you could speak like that young lady?”

“Uh, me? Look I’m a seventh months pregnant seventeen your old. I’m not nor will I ever be in the mood for this.”

Master Fu released a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. “I will try to ignore that. Anyways. You four need to find that third person, and investigate to find the source of these inter-dimensional gateways. As soon as you do, we can attempt to find a way to return you home.”

Adrien gushed, reading what Marianne had signed. “She says she wants to get back to Black Night, her cat super hero sidekick and girlfriend! Also...secret identities are not a thing...in her world. Cool.”

“Not cool, it’s dangerous. But I suppose every world is different.” Master Fu sighed. 

“Also, currently they’ll both stay with me, since my parents are on a trip. But I don’t know about when they get back next week...” Marinette held her hands together, tilting her head. 

“Hopefully it will not take that long to discover. But if it does, you can come to me and we will figure it out.” Master Fu nodded. “Now you don’t have time to waste. On school days you will have less time and these new heroes cannot go alone. It is too dangerous.”

Marinette nodded. “Of course Master! Come on crew, let’s get going!”

 

The four left Master Fu’s shop. As they walked, Marinette looked over at Marianne. “Why do you still have that cat with you? You said it wasn’t yours.”

The black cat was perched on Marianne’s shoulder. She signed an answer, which Adrien translated. “She said it reminds her of her girlfriend whom she misses a lot.”

“Oh. Well I live in a bakery, so I’d prefer we didn’t have a non-trained animal running around.”

Marianne rolled her eyes, reaching up to pet the cat.

“I’m taking that as a ‘I don’t care that you’re from this dimension and know your way around it and you’re being generous by letting me stay in your house, I’m going to do it anyways.’ “ Marinette guessed. Marianne nodded with a smile.

“Silent but sassy M’lady.” Adrien laughed. 

“Do /not/ call me that when we’re not in costume! I’m still trying to get used to this.” Marinette crossed her arms, scoffed.

///

The group, and random black cat, were all sitting in Marinette’s living room. A white board on wheels had been moving to in front of the couch. Marinette was standing besides it, a whiteboard marker in hand. 

Chloe was leaned up against the left side of the couch, petting the cat that had perched itself on top of her giant stomach. Marianne was of course sitting next to Chloe, petting the cat as well. Adrien was leaned against the far right side of the couch.

“Alright gang. So what we’ve been trying has been very clearly not working. Just looking around the area. We need to do an in-depth analysis and search of the place for any possible cause.”

“Maybe it’s coming from the Agreste house since it’s so close.” Chloe shrugged. This pulled out a look of protest from Adrien. “No way! What could even be going on from in there to cause it? All my dad does is sit around and make business calls, same with Nathalie really.”

“Well maybe it’s no one doing anything in particular there. The portal could have just been attracted or caused by something there. A person isn’t inherently responsible.” Marinette reasoned, which eased Adrien a little bit. 

“I guess we could do some more observing closer to my house. But we need a plan.”

“Well that’s what the white board is for! To write out plans!”

Adrien looked over at Marianne, who was signing something to him. “She says we should just jump right in...and a plan won’t help. I highly disagree. That’s what we’ve already been doing, and it’s gotten us absolutely no where.”

“Maybe it’s because we haven’t been thorough.” Chloe suggested. “Just kinda lightly looking around won’t do anything. We should look closer to the Agreste house for anything possibly supernatural that could possibly attract the dimension rift to open. Like some lost toxic waste or something.”

Marinette nodded, jotting down what Chloe had said in short bullet points. “Not bad, Chloe!”

“Thanks Mari.” Chloe nodded with a chill smile.

“Marianne asks if we’ve noticed a pattern with the time of day its been happening.” Adrien translated. “Honestly, not really. Afternoon and morning so far. I think it’s probably just random.”

Marianne nodded, shrugging. 

Marinette’s phone began to ring, causing her to shriek in panic. “Gah! It’s Alya! Everyone be quiet! You’re not here, got it?”

They all nodded in unison, even the cat.

“Heyyyyy Alya!” Marinette greeted nervously.

“Hey girl! New scoop! There’s another Ladybug themed hero here! She was spotted roaming around at midnight! Ladybug and Chat Noir are probably searching to find out how it’s even possible!” Alya screams excitedly from over the phone.

“O—Oh! You don’t say.....!” Her face showed silent panic, that she tried desperately to keep out of her tone. “That’s really interesting! I’m sure they’ll find out soon!”

“Yep, probably! They always figure out when there’s something up!” Marinette quickly pressed mute. “Chloe! You went out in the middle of the night?! What on earth is wrong with you?!”

“I wanted some fresh air.” The blonde shrugged.

“Well someone caught you on camera and just now uploaded it! It’s everywhere!”

“Marinette?” The Phone spoke. Marinette automatically un-muted the phone. “You still here?”

“Y-Yeah! I’ve been trying to talk to you, I think it g-glitched out! But I’m back now!!”

“K, good. I mean it won’t matter anyways. I’m coming over to get your help with my ladyblog, I’m almost there.”

Another, more intense look of panic spread to Marinette’s face. “A-alright! Let’s hang up for now and we’ll talk when you get here!” With her words, Marinette hang up the phone. “ALYA’S COMING OVER HERE AND SHE’S ALMOST HERE!”

“Crap! We could leave right now.” Adrien suggested, standing up.

“We’re not done planning! And she’ll see you leave when she enters!”

“We’re super heroes, remember? We could go off your balcony.”

“She could still see you! And I need you afterwards!”

“Marinette? I’m in the bakery!” Alya called.

“Ah! All of you into my parents room NOW. It’s to the left of my room! Go! Now!”

“Tikki, spots on.” Chloe quickly transformed. “Can’t hurry with a baby stomach. I’ll de-transform when I get there.” The three heroes rushed from the room, to where Marinette had directed. The cat remained.

Alya entered the room. “I heard you talking to someone. Is someone else here?”

“N-No! I was just speaking to....” Marinette looked over at the black feline, suddenly feeling a quick pain flash through her brain as soon as the two met eyes. “Bastet....the cat I’m c-cat sitting...”

That was really weird. Suddenly she had just known this cat’s name was Bastet, after a weird pain went through her head. The cat only tilted its head in response to her grunt of pain and utter confusion.  
Alright. That’s it. This cat was /not/ a normal cat.

“Marinette? MARINETTE!”

“GAH!” Marinette jumped, startled from the loud, sudden tone increase of Alya’s voice.

“Are....are you okay? What just happened? You were spacing out and acting weird with that cat and stuff.”

“Yeah! I-I’m good. Let’s...let’s get to that blog.”

///

“Kay thanks for coming!” Marinette saw Alya out, making sure she had fully exited before making it back up to the living room. To her startlement, the three had already made it back to the living room, fully re-seated as well.

“What are you guys thinking what if Alya wasn’t fully gone!?”

“Chloe insisted she didn’t care.” Adrien shrugged.

“You may not, but /I/ DO!” Marinette protested angrily. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth again. “YOU! Bastet! Piece of shit!” Marinette pointed an accusatory finger at the cat whom she had learned name’s was Bastet through weird mind tricks. 

Marianne grabbed Bastet, petting her defensively. 

“You named it? I thought you didn’t like it.” Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

“I didn’t, it named itself! I felt a flash of throbbing pain in my head and suddenly I know it’s name. Then it just stared at me all supernaturally and shit!”

“Wait so....you’re saying it’s not a normal cat?” Chloe concluded. 

“No! I don’t know what it is but we could be in danger!”

Bastet hopped away from Marianne, making her way to the middle of the floor;the other side of the coffee table. A green flash of light surrounded the black feline, all four heroes gasping.

The light grew bigger, until It was around the height of a human. Slowly, it faded away, leaving a jeweled and decked up girl in its place. She blinked, tilting her head. “Bastet, chosen host for the spirit of destruction. It’s lovely to make your acquaintance.”


	4. Meet Bastet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing that she is a fellow multi dimensional hero, Bastet books it from Marinette’s house, leaving the other heroes looking for her.

Ugh, my introduction I suppose.

My name is Ace Agreste. I am the heir to the throne of the Agreste empire. I don’t agree with how my parents rule it however. They are unfair to the city, and enslave many. I felt powerless to fight against them, until I discovered the ancient Egyptian relic of the black cat of destruction. The tiny cat spirit explained destiny had chosen me to become the new weirder, and use the abilities given to save my empire. However, I was not chosen alone.

A heroine was chosen to inhabit the spirit and powers of the ancient ladybug relic. This girl was quite a fighter, and absolutely amazing. I discovered later she was my personal bodyguard, Kagami Tsurugi.

My parents took in Kagami when she was little after her parents had died from a tragic illness. They weren’t the best to her, for they valued me above all else. But we became good friends, and even more than that eventually. I revealed to Kagami I was Bastet, which understandably shocked her due to the difference in forms of Ace and Bastet. 

We started a war against my parents. It has lasted for several months. Kagami lost both her legs in the battle, and is unstable to fight physically on the battle field. This leaves her weak and vulnerable, and it is now my turn to protect her. But she still leads our army in war strategies, doing everything she can to continue to aid the fight. This battle may not end for awhile, but the right side will be victorious.

There is only one Bastet, wielder of tht ancient relic of destruction of the black cat.

And that would be me.

///

“It appears you are speechless. Am I really that strange to you?” Bastet chuckled.

“It’s not weird, we just can’t believe you decided to play animal instead of letting us know you were one of us!” Marinette growled in shock.

“I was trying to make sure you were trustworthy. Watch and observe. I wanted to know more about you and this place before I revealed myself to you.” Bastet calmly explained.

“That’s-well-Uh......well why did you have to reveal it then?! And in that way?!”

Bastet chuckled. “It was funny.”

“No it wasn’t! I’m trying to hide all this from people! You made me look awkward!”

“More awkward than normal? I’ve been with you all day, you’re a weird girl. Bastet shrugged. “You’re better at humaning when you’re Ladybug.”

“Gee. Thanks for the compliment.” Marinette scoffed. 

“You’re welcome.” Bastet replied simply. 

Marinette let out a growl of frustration, then a sound of protest when the jeweled out Cat hero started for the door. 

“Um, where do you think you’re going?”

“Out of here. I don’t care if you want the alternate dimension people to stay with you, I don’t desire to be at the place at the moment.”

“No no no, no no no no, no no no no no no no no, no. This is /my/ dimension, I am in charge, you stay here.” Marinette demanded, walking over to grab Bastet’s arm. 

“How old are you? Like what, seventeen? I am twenty years old and the leader of a civil land wide war. I know whatever this place is clearly is more advanced and does not work that way. But my point it I think too highly of myself to be bossed around by a mere child.” Bastet pulled from Marinette’s grip, walking out the door, shutting it behind her. Marinette let out a frustrated scream, following up the action by opening up the door. She looked around the doorway, Bastet already far gone.

“God DAMMIT!” Marinette screamed, throwing her arms into the air. “Oh god, we have to find her.”

Suddenly, a familiar BOOM could be heard from the distance. 

“We need to find her, quickly! As well as whoever just came out of that portal! No time to waste. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

The other two heroes transformed as well, and the four set out.

///

The four had explored around the Agreste mansion, making sure not to possibly distract or catch the attention of anyone inside. 

“There is magical energy nearby.” 

The one who had spoken, was Pollen. Or well, an alternate pollen.”

“You have a kwami? But....but you always have your powers.” Ladybug cocked her head.

“I can turn into any weapon she wields! I was just on her belt as a spinny top.” Pollen explained. “Anyways, this area is definitely a jackpot. Powerful energy is nearby. Do you have jewels or objects connected to your abilities?”

Ladybug, Miss Scarlet, and Chat Noir all nodded. “Yes. Why do you ask?” Chat Noir replied.

“Because I am feeling two objects as the source of the power that is ripping the dimensions. I believe....put together.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped. 

“It must be Hawk Moth and the Peacock miraculous! He’s combining them! He must have really found out how to work them together well. But why would he be pulling heroes from alternate dimensions?” Ladybug questioned.

“That’s something we’ll need to find out m’lady. But if it’s Hawk Moth then......why is it coming from around my house?”

“We did always suspect Hawk Moth was your dad.” Ladybug sighed.

“I refuse to believe it. There must be another explanation.” Chat Noir crossed his arms.

“It’s possible your villain found out a way to off put the location. That’s what Lunar Moth always does.” Scarlet suggested.

Chat nodded automatically in response. “That must be it.”

“Chat.....” Ladybug began.

“Nope. My life is broken enough m’lady, I don’t need this too.”

“Fine, we’ll discuss it later.” Ladybug sighed. She had always suspected Gabriel Agreste being Hawk Moth, even though it had appeared he was in the clear. He was Hawk Moth. He could find a way.

Ladybug’s yo-yo phone rang. “It’s Alya! Which means she’s calling Marinette! Crap! Let’s get back to my house. We’ve done enough for right now anyways. I have homework to work on.” 

///

The group quickly settled back at Marinette’s House. Pretty much as soon as they were there, Marinette called Alya back. 

“Hey Alya! Sorry, I was calling with my parents. You know they’re out of town just infor-“ Marinette was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

“No biggie, but you have GOT to hear this! Another cat hero is out. A car went out of control and she /totally/ saved it and it was SO AWESOME! She looks like an Egyptian goddess, which makes sense considering her name. Which is Bastet. The news is ALL over it. And so am I!”

As Alya spoke, Marinette could feel her heart sink right to the floor. 

“Uh...what. I-I MEAN I heard you! Totally awesome! Uh my parents are calling back gotta go bye!” Marinette quickly hang up the phone, rocketing it at the couch. 

“BASTET SAVED A CAR AND SAID HER NAME AND IS LETTING THE NEWS RECORD HER THIS IS A DISASTER!” Marinette screamed, grabbing a pillow off of the couch, and screamed into it.” 

Adrien let out a gasp. “Oh no! First Scarlet and now Bastet?”

“Hey. At least I made an attempt to go unnoticed.” Chloe shrugged.

“Why are you mad she saved a car? You weren’t there. A lot of people could have gotten hurt.” Pollen cocked her tiny head.

“I’m not mad she saved a car just that SHE’S FUELING THE PUBLIC! She can’t do that! I didn’t want this to become a big deal....” Marinette sunk off of the couch, onto the floor, the pillow now back against her face.

“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien called, transforming into Chat Noir. “Well we’ve got no time to waste m’ladybugs and sweet bee. We’ve got a cat to catch.”

Marinette removed the pillow from her face, turning her head to look at Chat Noir. He was taking initiative. That was so like Adrien. No, no! This was Chat Noir! Though the same person, they were completely different...right?

///

A news van, a news crew, and swarm of people were crowded around one spot on the road. The heroes observed the spot from a distance.

“Jackpot. Those people are definitely admiring something, and I’d be surprised if it wasn’t our feline friend here.” Chat Noir observed aloud. 

“We need a plan to get over to her.” Miss Scarlet replied. “I know Ladybug probably wants to storm right over there, but I think humiliating her would definitely not convince her to do what we say.”

“She’s right M’lady.”

“It’s pointless now I mean....the public already knows!” Ladybug threw her arms out in front of her.

“But we need everyone together so we can figure things out about getting everyone home. She needs to listen to you no matter if she’s out to the public or not.” Chat reasoned.

“.....You’re right.” Ladybug nodded. “Let’s get closer. Maybe the crowd will point out we’re here, and we’ll see from there. Hope you two girls are alright with some cameras.”

///

“You people are too kind. I’ve never been one much for the Uh....spotlight. Yeah. That’s it.” Bastet was leaned against the car she had saved. The cat hero proceeded to turn to the girl next to her, pulling her hand up to her own mouth for a gentle kiss. “I’m glad you are alright, Miss Kagami.”

Kagami nodded. “Thanks to you. I don’t know where you came from, but I thank you.”

“Bastet, have you met the new ladybug and bee? Along with our familiar Ladybug and Cat Noir?” Nadia asks, shoving another microphone in Bastet’s face. 

“Ladybug...that’s such a lazy name...” Bastet muttered to herself. “I Briefly ran past them, yes. But I’m adjusting here just fine on my own.”

“I was just wondering if you knew each other because they’re all up there looking over here! And we want an interview with the bee.”

Bastet raised an eyebrow, turning her head to view what was described. The four heroes were indeed staring at her from a distance. She put on a sickly sweet smile, waving at the group. She pushed herself to stand on top of the vehicle. 

“Hello fellow superheroes. Nice to run into you here. Come on down, join me. Have you met the lovely Kagami Tsurugi yet?”

 

Chat Noir gasped. “Kagami! Oh my god I’m so glad she saved that car!”

“She’s being all fake. Ugh.” Ladybug rolled her eyes with a scoff. “I think you’ve had enough of the spotlight for now, Bastet! Let’s discuss your victory!” Ladybug called. 

 

Bastet turned her head to Kagami. “I’ll see you another time, lovely.” She winked, hoping away from the scene, the cameras following her until the couldn’t anymore.

 

“I suppose you want me to go back to your house with you?” Bastet put a hand on her hip, now in front of the heroes.

Ladybug nodded. “You’ve had your fun, Missy. Don’t you want to find a way home?”

Bastet glanced back in the direction of the crowd, now a far away sight. “Alright. Let’s get back. But the surprises aren’t over.”

///

Now all gathered in Marinette’s living room, Bastet had decided that she was ready to show these freaks her true appearance. It was always shocking.

“You said the fun was over, but I digress. “Malcha, Claws in.”

The transformation of the cat hero dropped, both ladybugs and Chat Noir gasping. Marianne looked unimpressed.

The person standing before them had black hair still in a high ponytail as before, but shorter. They still wore earrings and many piercings and jewels, but more casual. They wore a tank top with a practically transparent black long sleeve over shirt on top, as well as very short black shorts, tattoos of all sorts decking out their legs. But the most noticeable difference, was that this human, was male.

“Ace Agreste. Chosen host for the spirit of destruction. It’s lovely to make your acquaintance.”

///

Ace calmly explained how the relics all held a female spirit that granted the abilities, and how a male could still use it, but his power form would be a female. 

Adrien was thankful he wasn’t the only male, Marianne was disappointed it wasn’t another cute cat babe but pretty much didn’t care otherwise, Ladybug was still trying to calm herself from Ace’s noncompliant attitude, and Chloe didn’t really have a comment on the matter.

Marinette and Adrien introduced the other alternate dimension heroes, and explained what they had picked up on so far about the situation at hand.

 

“Okay, listen buddy. I don’t care if you want to sleep in cat form, but you are staying here. If you don’t like it, there’s a dumpster down the street from my house.” Marinette crossed her arms, only half joking concerning the latter part of her sentence.

“Fine, Fine. I’m just surprise you girls are letting a male sleep in the same area as you. That’s considered poor manners in my world.”

“You’ll just be in a sleeping bag on the floor, don’t make it something it isn’t.” Marinette rolled her eyes. Ace shot a quick glare at her; apparently something she had said upset him.

“I am /not/ sleeping on the floor. That’s for low lifes like the terrible people that are my parents. They don’t, but they deserve to. I am a chosen defender of the empire and the people. I deserve far more respect.”

“I thought you said you weren’t like your parents.” Macha, the tiny black floating cat made a face. “Only they’re demanding like that. You said you insisted on being treated like everyone else.”

Ace rolled his eyes, sighing. “I have a bad back, okay?”

Adrien observed Ace as he interacted with the others in the room. Ace was a counter part of him, who was the same and different as him both at the same time. Ace appeared to have a truly kind spirit that cared for others and would not stand for selfishness, but still messed around with others and showed vanity of himself. Truly, Ace seemed to be a good person. He came off as a little annoying and vain, but his world appeared to be the most different from the others so far. He was just getting used to interacting with the unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar world. Weren’t they all...

///

The record button on the camera was clicked off. “This is so interesting Pollen! I’ve already connected my phone to this dimension’s system, so now it thinks I’m one of them! I’ve researched all I can on these heroes from what I heard on the news report. Only Ladybug and Cat Noir, these two right here,” The girl speaking pointed to a picture that was pulled up on her phone screen. “Are from here, this dimension. The other three have been pulled in by the same universe colliding thing we were.”

“I wish we knew Ladybug’s identity because then we could go to her house personally.” Pollen sighed. 

“According to the history states of here, they constantly go near that portal. So we wait around this area, and they’ll find us.”

“But what if they don’t come back until tomorrow? Perhaps we should do what that Bastet did. Go in the public to grab their attention.”

“Not a bad idea. Time to become Apoidea! Buzz on, Pollen!”

///

It was the late afternoon fading into the evening. Marinette was working on homework in her room, the three alternate dimension heroes sitting with Adrien in the living room, watching tv. 

A ‘breaking news’ flashed on the screen, and the tv spoke out. “Don’t Be bemused, it’s just the news! Another bee themed superhero has been spotted on the street right off the Palace de Vosges Park! She’s said she goes by the name Apoidea, and says she’s currently investigating the break of multiple heroes with the same power.”

Adrien made a face. “Uh.....Marinette?”

“Yeah?” Marinette called from her bedroom.

“Found that other superhero....she’s in the park....found out from the news....”

Marinette practically teleported down to the living room. “Let’s go.”

///

The five heroes gathered on the scene, making themselves clearly in Apoidea’s line of sight. To their surprise, her eyes lit up upon seeing them. “Thanks for the boost news crew! Just like Niles!” Apoidea made her way over to the group of heroes. “I’ve been looking for you! I’ve been investigating the dimension rip that is bringing us all here. Ladybug, your identity being revealed won’t matter, let’s get back to your house, shall we?”

All five with generally confused with this girl acting like she knew everything that was going on. But Ladybug wasn’t going to argue.


	5. Meet Apoidea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy discusses her research with the heroes. Marinette and Adrien go out and get food for the group, resulting in a decision to meet up on the Eiffel Tower at midnight. What they thought would be a break from the inter dimensional heroes turns out to show as what Hawk Moth is willing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Okay so originally I said it would be just Wendy from SP but then I got an idea so I rolled with it lmao 
> 
> This one is a tad longer than the other chapters so far but not by a lot 
> 
> Some Adrientte stuff in here:3 I haven’t seen a lot of people address both Adrien and Marinette’s flaws and bad behaviors towards each other in one, so I gave it a shot. I didn’t address everything, but I hope it still is refreshing to see.

Okay people, one more time.

My name is Wendy Testaburger. I was chosen by the current Lady Red to fight alongside her and Mystery Cat for one battle. And it stayed that way. For a little bit. Eventually, Lady Red returned to me and revealed I was chosen to permanently be a member of their team.

The miraculous wasn’t a totally weird thing to us considering my world is filled with weird shit already. Mystery Cat has the ability to come back from death, a power he had even before his miraculous. We’ve faced alien invasions, crab people attacks, PETA, Mickey Mouse come to life, all that normal shit. 

Normally in these type of stories there are sacrifices for the heroes, but not for us. People are dying all the time, constantly getting hurt. But luckily, we’re here to help them with everything our weird ass little town faces, along with the Akuma attacks.

I’m very tech smart. One of the smartest in my school next to Kyle Broflovski and the smartest girl in the school. My best friend Bebe asks for my help with her electronics and her Ladyblog and everything. Though it can be tough, I love being Apoidea.

There’s only one Apoidea.

And you’re looking at her.

///

The group of heroes was now collected in Marinette’s living room. 

“So I’ve discovered the building that the portal us alternates came from is called the Agreste mansion, which Adrien here lives at. From my calculations and world history states, it is something around there that is causing all this. It is possible it could be misplaced by the villain, but I’m still researching the options.” Wendy was typing into her phone.

“See? The smart girl says it’s not automatically from my house.” Adrien crossed his arms.

“Well I’m not necessarily saying that. I’m just saying in order to get anywhere with this we need to consider all possible options for the source of this rip.” Wendy explained.

Adrien rolled his eyes, drawing out a pouty lip.

Marinette glanced over at Adrien. His Chat Noir was really showing when he acted like that. It was almost endearing in its own way. No Marinette, stop it! Don’t be thinking about Chat that way! But it was Adrien, not Chat. But then again it was Chat’s behavior-

“Marinette.” Chloe was waving her hand in front of the spaced out girl’s face. 

Startled, Marinette jumped slightly, her eyes taking a second to adjust onto who had just spoken to her. “Sorry, dozing off. Anyways. I agree with Wendy. Right now I think we need to call it end for the day, considering it’s almost eight. I let it run a bit late before I fed you all, and for that I apologize. I don’t have time to cook something tonight, so I’ll be picking up something. Whatdya want?”

Each person took a second to gather their thoughts to put together an answer for the question. Chloe spoke first.

“I’ll take 3 slices of sausage pizza, two orders of a large fry, and a roasted bread roll on the side with large lemonade.”

Her reply caused some stares to come her direction, which she addressed with an eye roll and a scoff. “Yeah, Yeah. Judge the pregnant girl for being hungry Jesus.”

“Just gimme a second to jot that down.” Marinette pulled out her phone, quickly typing down the large order. 

Adrien has his eyes on Marianne’s hands, who was signing her order for him to translate.

“She says a chicken sandwich with a mango smoothie.”

“I can get you that here.” Marinette had a slightly annoyed look on her face, to which Marianne sighed something else to Adrien.

“She says she’s the guest and you should respect her.”

Marinette rolled her eyes again, typing in the order.

“Whatever you find fit. The type of food I’m used to I guarantee you don’t have here.” Ace shrugged. “Just get something fish.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Hey Adrien, shouldn’t you be getting home? Your family is probably going crazy looking for you.” Marinette asked. To this, Adrien just shrugged.

“They’ve been more lenient in the past year on letting me do my own thing. I think it’s thanks to Nathalie. As long as I’m home by ten and I pass the drugs, alcohol, and sex test they have for me each night, I’m continued to be allowed to spend my days out and how I want as long as I don’t have a shoot that day.” Adrien explained, standing up. “I know it’s tedious, but I’ll take what I can get. Also, I’ll go with you to get the food once you get all the orders.”

“N-No, y-you really don’t need to. I’m fine on my own.” Marinette’s tone was rather unclear, leaving Adrien in confusion. 

“Welp Maribug, you’re not getting this cat off your tail so easily. So I’m not taking a no.”

Now Adrien was cat punning too? Seriously? Adrien and Chat Noir just needed to stay two separate entities. She couldn’t handle when they weren’t. It was all still so hard to process.

///

Marinette had recorded all the food orders. Her and Adrien were now walking down the street. 

“Well at least you can speak to me like the normal human now.” Adrien spoke up with a shrug.

Marinette rolled her eyes in response. 

“You went from worshiping me to getting annoyed every time you speak to me. Does Chat Noir really just bother you that much?”

“No, it’s not that, Adrien. I’m just still trying to get used to it. That’s all.”

“I’m kind of having a hard time believing you, Mari...My whole life I just.....I wanted to be special to someone.....but I was only special when I had to be fake....I just wanted someone to love me....for me. I thought I would finally get that but......I guess I was wrong.....” Adrien looked to the side. Marinette wished she hadn’t been looking at him, for the look of pure sadness in his green eyes could have killed her right then and there. 

“A-Adrien............” Marinette began. Before she could finish her apology, the familiar BOOM and color explosion returned once more. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. 

“Another one to find. How many will their possibly be?” Marinette sighed. “Let’s get on with our dinner quest. Don’t want to leave our guests waiting. I’m afraid they’ll start to rummage my cabinets like little raccoons if I don’t get them something soon.” Marinette giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little. She felt absolutely awful for how she had caused Adrien to feel. He was still her crush and friend. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she disliked him. 

///

Marinette and Adrien were on their way back to Marinette’s house, both balancing the large bags of food the best they could. 

“Sooooo Adrien.....” Marinette began to break the silence. “What do you think of our knew friends?”

Adrien took a second to answer, assessing the question in his head first. “They’re certainly an interesting group. I like Ace, but it’s hard to believe he’s a version of me, you know? We’re just so different.”

“Well I mean he’s kinda like Chat Noir. That’s like you.”

“How so?”

“Just like uh....confident i-in his abilities and does what he wants....sorta...thing..” 

Adrien chuckled. “You’re not wrong there, M’lady.”

“I-I’m sorry just....I don’t get how you adjusted to /me/ being Ladybug so fast....didn’t that surprise you?”

“Well of course it did. But from the day we first met as Ladybug and Chat Noir, I told myself I was in love with whoever was under that mask.” Adrien stated firmly. “And now that I see who is under it, it still hasn’t changed.”

Hearing Adrien speak those words caused a pink blush to creep onto her cheeks. No, no this was just like Chat Noir saying it. Stop it Marinette. Wait....why again?

“Th-Th-That’s really f-flattering, Adrien! S-Sorry, I’m stuttering again....”

“I think that’s a good thing. Means you aren’t looking at me as trash like everyone else..”

Adrien’s statement caused Marinette’s eye to widen. “People don’t look at you that way! They love you!”

“They love Adrien. To Paris, Chat Noir is just a joke. Everyone loves you. They take you seriously. That’s all I want. Just for once...”

“I-I take you seriously....!”

“No you don’t....you never have....I mean when I got blasted by Reflekta, you automatically thought I was useless without my powers. Do you really just reduce me down to that?”

This was literally the last thing Marinette could have ever wanted to happen. Adrien looking at her with that hurt look in his eye, like a sad, abused puppy. She tried to cover it up, but it was true. She hadn’t always treated Chat Noir the best. She treated him less than human sometimes, which wasn’t heroic at all.

“A-Adrien I......I never meant to treat you that way I just........I didn’t realize how much I was really hurting you.....I guess I just don’t even consider that you have feelings sometimes.....and that’s definitely wrong of me....it’s true I think our superhero duties should reign supreme over feelings but......I’ve never handled it well.....you seem so hurt and lonely and....I’ve never done anything to make that better. I don’t even know why you’re in love with me.....I’m not someone to idolize.....especially not with how I’ve treated you in particular.....You really do belong with someone like Kagami....she treats you so much better than I do. I-I know this doesn’t make up for it but....I appreciate you at least hearing me out.....thank you......” 

Marinette had just spoken a lot of words. Words of which that Adrien listened to and carefully took in each one. It certainly didn’t make up for all the hurt she had caused, but it meant a lot that she could recognize her behaviors. When she said it, it really did drive home that she didn’t treat him very well sometimes. 

“Bugaboo.....The fact that you can recognize and own up to your own mistakes just makes me admire you more. I think we have a bit of a friendship to rekindle first, but we certainly do have a very strong bond. No amount of hate or anger can break that up. I haven’t been entirely fair to you either. The guilt trips and the pouting, threatening to quit.....I’ve just always been left in the dark and closed off....I didn’t want my one source of freedom to become another part of my prison. It doesn’t excuse my behavior, but I appreciate your hearing out my explanation. We’ve both hurt each other. I think we have to really get to know and appreciate each other before we would possibly open it up to more. We’re both thinking it, I know. I love Ladybug, you love Adrien. But you need to learn to love Chat Noir, and I need to learn to love Marinette. As more than a friend.” Adrien stopped walking, sliding the bag of food down his arm. He held out his hand to Marinette. “So, what do you say?”

Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh wow that was still oddly relaxing and soothing. Besides the point Marinette! Even with how horrible she had been to him, he was still willing to give her a chance. Did she really deserve it? Well she didn’t think so. But Adrien did. That had to mean something.

Marinette adjusted the bags in her arms, stabling them so she could reach out one of her arms without everything dropping. Once she had done so successfully, she locked her hand with Adrien’s shaking it. “Of course, Adrien. L-Let’s do a start over. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, savior of Paris.” Marinette did a slight bow, both her and Adrien giggling. 

“Adrien Agreste, other savior of Paris. Nice to meet you Marinette Dupain-Chang.” Adrien bowed as well, the two laughing again. 

Marinette pulled out her phone, a buzz from it beckoning her to do so. “Wendy asked what’s taking so long, and if we’re okay. She says we better have got something for Pollen too, because she’s hungry. Well I hope Pollen likes salad, hamburgers, pizza, pasta or fries or something in my house because I’m not going back out.”

“We should probably get them their food. But how about midnight tonight. You and me, Eiffel Tower. Maybe we could bring our homework and do some for class tomorrow.” Adrien suggested. As he spoke, the two began walking again. 

Marinette nodded. “Alright, Kitty. But I’m not doing your work for you.”

“I’m a smart kid remind you. I never asked you to.” Adrien stuck out his tongue playfully.

“Whatever.” Marinette laughed. The two continued to talk, their sound fading as they walked further into the distance.

 

“Tikki......she is here...Wendy and Pollen not a coincidence this is where she went. We have to find her.”

“Heidi, I’m advising you don’t follow those two home. But possibly you could meet them on the Eiffel Tower. Or well, Lady Red anyways.”

The brunette smiled slightly. “Not a bad idea.”

///

After a two hour debate between her new inter dimensional guests about sleeping arrangements, Marinette had finally managed to get every person asleep comfortably, or at least some what comfortably. She didn’t think that it would be a question that the pregnant girl got the couch, but apparently Ace was upset that Marinette hadn’t even briefly considered deciding it fairly. In response Marinette argued that when he or anyone else in the room got seven month pregnant, then they could debate if her decision was unfair or not. Now more exhausted and tired than she would have been from the late time, Marinette or well, Ladybug, was waiting on top of the Eiffel Tower, as her and Adrien had agreed on. There was still no sight of the blonde despite it now being twelve o’five, but Marinette understood getting out could be harder for Adrien. Her train of thought of was interrupted by the voice of the very one she was thinking about.

“BugaBOO!” Chat Noir shouted quietly, laughing at the scream let out and practical half a foot in your air Ladybug jumped, pushing herself to stand afterwards. She rolled her eyes.

“Really Kitty? Now that’s just childish.” By the hint of amusement in her voice, it could be read she wasn’t truly angry.

“Yes, really. If we’re going to restart this friendship I do prefer I introduce my true, jokey self to you. But in a more appropriate way this time.” 

“Alright alright, fair enough. I got some homework sheets in my bug phone for when we’re ready. We’ve had one day and already have homework. Tomorrow is only Sunday. Can you believe how long this day has been?” Ladybug adjusted herself to sit, Chat taking the same position next to her.

“Wait really? I thought tomorrow was Monday. Wow. We collected what, four heroes just today? Whatever is causing this seems to be doing something specific. Like only once yesterday wait no twice, but about four times today. We still have another person to find. I feel bad leaving them on the street confused.” Chat shrugged.

Ladybug nodded. “We’ll get them tomorrow. Wait, today? It’s midnight so it technically is tomorrow....whatever you know what I mean.”

Chat nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah, that always messes me up too. Now what assignment do you say we start on first?”

“I suggest the one where you lead me to Wendy.”

The third and unfamiliar female voice shocked the two heroes, causing them to slightly jumped. They looked behind them at her, then forward and up again when she quickly repositioned herself to stand in front of them. She had on a short, deep red skirt over black leggings with short red and black spotted ankle heel boots. Her top was a dee red long sleeve, with a bright red and black spotted shall around her arms, resembling ladybug wings. Her red mask covered from a bit under her forehead to just above her nose. Her hair was a deep, dusty caramel brown, long with a bright red bow just atop the top back of her head, her hair still flowing loosely in no updo.

“Y-You....you’re Lady Red!” Ladybug realized. “Apoidea told us about you. H-How did two people from one universe come? Especially separately...”

“You’re asking the wrong questions, big girl. I know she’s Wendy, I gave her the miraculous. Now she’s about to discover I’m her very close friend Heidi as soon as you lead me to her.”

“Wow uh....very demanding. She described you as a bit nicer Miss Lady Red.” Chat Noir replied.

“You’re the black cat, huh? Mine is much more serious, less....jokey. Anyways. Let’s get going, shall we?”

“What? No. You can go I’ll give you my address. But we just got here.” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“Like I’ll know where that is. I can wait. Here. In front of you.”

“Dupain-Cheng bakery. Good luck, I’m not going with you.”

“I feel we are both being more hostile than usual. Look. I’m lost, and confused here. I don’t know who you are or what’s going on here, but I just want to find my friend. You can come right back. But can you please bring me there?” Lady Red crossed her arms, sighing.

Marinette sighed as well. “I guess I could bring you there I just....am afraid of getting held up... You can wait here, we’re just doing homework.”

Lady Red took a deep breath. “You’re being selfish! How much does this seriously inconvenience you?! Just do something for someone else!” 

“Can you please just give me a minute?! We’re trying to get some fresh air! This has been a really stressful day on both of us! We just want to relax together! I don’t have time for this!” Marinette clenched her fists. It’s true this girl wasn’t being disrespectful or rude at all. But Marinette was very stressed, and just wanted some time with her friend.

“You very much do missy! I just want to relax by seeing my friend again too!” With her words, Lady Red made her way down from the building.

///

“Well well Well Nooroo. It turns out perhaps before I try my last few times before my ultimate plan, I could attempt to get what I really need with these fun new tools I’ve rented myself. Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

///

Lady Red was angrily marching her way through the streets, hints of tears coming from the bottoms of her eyes. The dark magic filled butterfly fluttered it’s way through the sky to the upset girl, placing itself in her earrings. The butterfly image appeared before her face.

“Lady Misdirect. I am Hawk Moth. These two heroes are being selfish, un willing to give up even a spec of their precious time together to lead you to your friend. I’m giving you the ability to spread misdirection in several forms. In return, I just need to to gather their miraculous. Are you willing?” Hawk Moth spoke from his layer. This was a hero. It was risky. But she was also human, and emotional.

Lady Red didn’t speak for several seconds, before smiling sinisterly. “My lack of reply misdirected your expectations for my answer, did it not?” With that, the ladybug hero was taken over by the black magic of the evil Akuma.

///

Ladybug and Chat Noir were still near the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug slipped a homework sheet back into her yo-yo. 

“Thanks, Chat. I’ve never been the best with calculus.” Ladybug laughed with a smile.

“I was always tutored pretty advanced above my grade level, so the lessons in school are always a breeze. I’ve got no problem helping you bugaboo.”

“Now that we’ve done at least some work, we should probably try to find Lady Red. I feel bad for being so rude to her I just.....I’m stressed. Ya know? I just wish I could have one second to pretend all this wasn’t going on..”

“It’s very kind of you to host them all at your house. I wish I could help, truly. When your parents get back next week, there’s gonna be a major issue if they aren’t gone by then. I’ll do everything thing I can to help you with it.”

“Thank you, Chat Noir.”

The peaceful sound of the night was cut abruptly off by a large crash.

“Oh great.” Ladybug sighed. “But that’s not the inter dimensional boom at least. It’s something else. It appears in the direction of the school, let’s check it out.”

Chat Noir nodded, and the two made their way to the school building. After a search of the whole building, they returned to the front to recuperate.

“That’s strange. There’s nothing here. Nothing in any of the science labs or anything.” Ladybug put a hand under her chin.

Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of several explosions. The two heroes looked up to find several firecracker-firework like things zooming and exploding through the sky. The two began chasing the mini explosions. After around five minutes of the chase, the two stopped on the street to catch their breath.

“It doesn’t appear that they’re going in any specific direction. It’s like they’re leading us in circles. Which if so leads me to the conclusion-“

“It’s an Akuma.” Apoidea finished, suddenly next to the other two heroes. “Akumas are what we get in my world as well. I heard the explosions, woke some of us up. I agreed I would go and find you two which based on that Ladybug wasn’t in her bed meant she already went out to investigate.”

“An akuma? Not unbelievable, I’m just wondering what possibly caused an explosion sort of thing.” Ladybug replied. 

 

Once again, another explosion went off. The three heroes went and chased it down, along with the other three after it. After getting nowhere with it, Apoidea stopped the group.

“I’ve come to a conclusion. All these blasts aren’t going anywhere in particular. They’re just trying to lead us places, but it’s never any place of use. It’s like it’s misdirecting us to these random places to throw us off.” Apoidea explained.

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded. 

“That makes perfect sense.” Ladybug agreed. “Alright Akuma! We’ve figured out your trick! You can’t fool us! Come on out!” 

A sinister laugh was heard echoing through the streets, not coming from any place in particular. “It seems I’ve achieved multiple of my goals! Not relaxing when you’re going on a wild goose chase huh?”

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped, the words automatically making the victim apparent.

“Apoidea, I cant believe Hawk Moth sunk this low but the Akuma is Lady Red!”

Apoidea raised any eyebrow. “Lady Red? But she didn’t come here with me.”

“Well remember that there was a blast from the portal that we didn’t go and investigate? Lady Red came out of it! She went to us on the Eiffel Tower asking us to lead her to you and....we turned her down. I was afraid of getting held up and I-I just wanted some time to chill and-“

Apoidea put a finger over Ladybug’s mouth to sush her, then removed it. “I get it. Lady Red! I’m here now! Come to me! Your problems are solved!”

“It’s Lady Misdirect to you.” The villain was suddenly in front of the three. Her form was in the shape of her normal outline, but her body was composed of constantly moving masses of red and black, white glowing eye-shaped masses where her eyes were on her face respectively. 

“How does it feel to be confused with no way to explain the game you’re trapped in?! Misdirection, that’s only what you and your dumbass ‘find it yourself’ would have gotten me! I’m so frequently lead astray from someone’s true meanings! Lies and fibs are all I know! For once I just ask to be lead on a path of no confusion!” Lady Misdirect summoned a mass of fire to her hands, shooting at the three, who all dodged. 

“Look, we’re sorry! It was totally selfish of us! I’m confused with all this too! I don’t know what’s going on and why all this world colliding is happening! I’m sure if in your life you could take even just a few minutes to relax and feel like everything is normal again, you would! And you know what? I stripped that from you. And it wasn’t right. But I’m willing to lead you on the right path now. No missteps.” Ladybug dodged blasts of random powers as she spoke. 

“Too little too late Ladybug girl! Wendy, you should be helping me! We’re partners, remember?! I gave you that miraculous!”

“I am helping you right now. I want to return my friend to her senses. This isn’t you! You were taken over by a villain!” Apoidea turned to Ladybug. “Now might be a good time to spark in some luck Ladybug.”

Ladybug nodded. “Lucky Charm!” The lucky charm dropped a knit hat into her hands. It had specific stripe patterns, and a knit flower.

Apoidea looked at it, gasping. She grabbed the hat from Ladybug’s hands, holding it up. “Heidi! I know it’s you now I.....I had always hoped. I know how you felt with Eric....you always felt so mislead, desperate to not feel lost for once. You’ve made plenty of mistakes! So did they. Please. Give it up. I want to help you.”

“Don’t listen, Lady Misdirect. You are finally in control of misleading. No more confusion or heart ache!” Hawk Moth urged.

Lady Misdirect stopped firing, coming to a standstill. “..........You.....Wendy I.......I’m still so confused by all this.....but I trust I will not be lead astray...not by them, and not by you.” Lady Misdirect took out her earrings, handing them to Ladybug.

“No! No don’t do it!” Hawk Moth urged once more.

Ladybug handed the earrings to Chat Noir. “Cataclysm!” With the black mass of destruction disintegrating the earrings, the Akuma flew out. 

Ladybug did her capturing routine, throwing the hat into the air once done.

Lady Misdirect transformed back to Lady Red, then down to Heidi. She glanced around. Chat Noir held out the earrings, which she took and placed back in her ears. She shook her head swiftly, then looked back at the three. “I remember everything....I’m not sure why, that’s not how Akumas work.....But I’m sorry for causing all this....I trust you and....I hope who I am isn’t disappointing to you, Wendy.”

Apoidea shook her head with a smile. “Of course not. As I said, I’ve always secretly hoped it was you.”

///

Hawk Moth had de-transformed back to Gabriel. “Her connection to another here is what weakened her. But with the others, they may just be stronger. Let’s get us another candidate. Shall we?”

///

Marinette had just barley fallen into slumber before it was quickly interrupted with the familiar boom and flash of color seen from the window in the distance.

“Ugh....looks like we got another one for the morning, Tikki.”

///

It was now the proper hours of Sunday morning. Adrien came over around ten thirty. The group had talked out a plan, and agreed it was best that they did not all go out at once since the collection had grown so large. In short time, four of the group would head out on the search for the next alternate dimension refuge.

 

“This world does appear to have at least one thing in common with ours. Adrien Agreste is a popular fashion model. But it appears Chat Noir and Ladybug work together as a team. The question remains. Are Adrien and Chat Noir one in the same here? We shall discover Tikki. We shall discover.”


	6. Meet WeatherBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero crew meets WetaherBug, Aurore Beauréal from a different world. Her connection with her drastically different Lila stirs things up in need of fixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO LONGER CHAPTERRRR
> 
> most others are 1,500-3,500 words, Thai one is about 6,500 about? I hope you like it, definitely one of my favs :)

Alright my darlings, my turn.

My name is Aurore Beauréal. Or, WeatherBug if you prefer. I was chosen to be Weather bug two years ago. Or maybe it was three. I can’t quite remember. There are loads of different Miraculous. Each represent a different element, of a sort anyways. The most powerful represent entire groups. Like the Ladybug is Weather, the Cat is Nature(excluding animals and water),the peacock is water, the Moth is light and the absence of light, the Fox is fire, the turtle is metal, the bee is electricity. I think that’s all the main ones. The miraculous that aren’t on the main group represent smaller elements, or smaller parts of these elements. There are a few major ones not covered in the main group like air, ice, wood. Those are in the other Miraculous as well. But enough explanation of the powers.

Weather has always really been my thing. So me getting assigned the Ladybug really made sense to me. Considering I totally love the spotlight, it was just destined for me to become a famous super hero. But it’s also pretty risky because since I’m also a Weather girl on TV, some could come to the conclusion that I am indeed WeatherBug. But the guardian Emilie says there is some level of magic protection with it though.

My partner is Volpina, the wonderful and beautiful fox super-heroine. It was supposed to be Chat Noir, but things got caught up. When attempting to deliver the black cat to the girl behind Volpina, a mishap took place. Adrien Agreste got the black cat instead. He now uses it to help Hawk Moth, his father. Adrien is a total daddy’s boy, and a total brat. Everyone knows the identities of Paris’ super villains, but not where they reside. Chat Noir appears in the public like magic, and disappears just the same.

Volpina is a totally amazing partner. I totally couldn’t ask for anyone better. I don’t know what her identity is, and she adamant that I never find out. She says I would be disappointed if I knew based on the person she used to be. I highly doubt it, but I trust her. Emilie says it’s best we don’t know each other’s identities anyways.

Me and Volpina fight for the justice of Paris nearly every day. Sometimes it seems like we’ll never win, but I know in the end we will triumph. Cause there’s only one WeatherBug.

And that darlings, would be me.

///

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Miss Scarlet, and Apoidea had been out patrolling as close to the Agreste mansion as they deemed safe. After once again finding nothing there, they decided to look around to see if the next person had possibly found themselves wandering. The group rested atop a building as an intermission from their hour long search.

“This is not how I imagined spending my first school weekend.” Marinette laughed flatly. “Alya’s been trying to spend more time with me but I have to keep telling her I’m busy. Because I am. Being a superhero is hard work.”

Chat Noir nodded. “Agreed. I don’t think any of these other heroes thought they’d be spending their weekends this way either.”

Miss Scarlet and Apoidea confirmed with a nod.

“I had plans to hang out with my besties at the mall this weekend.” Apoidea replied, looking through news reports on her bee phone screen.

“Me and Marinette were going to make abuse awareness bracelets and sell them to raise money for domestic abuse shelters.” Miss Scarlet added.

“Wow. I feel cheep now. I was just doing homework.” Ladybug laughed sheepishly.

“No no, homework is important. Dont berate yourself. Or I will smack you. I don’t know you very well but I know my Marinette and I love her so shut up.”

“Uh....thank you?” Ladybug replied, not quite sure if she should take that as a threat or not.

“Alright people, we need to focus. We’re getting absolutely no where with this. I’ve pulled pretty much all the data from the timeline history states that I can access. It’s either something from inside the Agreste mansion that’s causing this, or the location is being pinned there to throw us off. Based on how you speak of Gabriel Agreste, he seems like a harsh man and not one for invasion of property’s especially for something we cannot explain to him. It’s an ideal place for whatever is causing this to be. A place we cannot get to close to. Which brings m even further to believe that the cause of this has at least some consciousness involved.” Wendy explained. “But I haven’t been able to move much past that. More data is required. But I’m not sure from where.”

“If we could find out when the summoning will stop and all have gathered, we could possibly use information from that. Like maybe the specifics from each world could have something to do with it.” Ladybug suggested. 

Apoidea nodded. “Quite possibly. It’s not entirely out of the question. But it’s not the first thing we should look into.”

“Hm. Why not?” Ladybug asked with a tilt of the head.

“First of all, the cause has a lot to do with why each person from each world in specific is being drawn here. There’s a lot that is needed first before we can determine that. Like is it a person, or a force? If it is a person, do they know what worlds they’re pulling from? Do they know each person? Do they have reason? An association to each other? Do they have-“

“Okay, okay, Wendy. That is a lot. Understood.” Ladybug sighed. “I was just hoping we could have some sort of lead. But so far we have like.....almost nothing. I mean we have a location...kind of? But it’s not as simple as a location here unfortunately...”

“Well, Wendy is right. If we hoped right in, we could risk seriously messing up. I know this one is a bit more complicated than normal, but as you always say. We need a plan, right M’lady?” 

Ladybug smiled, nodding. Many things may change between the heroes, but his nicknames for her never would. And she appreciated that. Even just a little sense of familiarity with all of this crazy stuff was needed.

“What we need is a strategy. Which I think some better planning could be needed. How we’ll find out all these things, I’m not quite sure yet. But Chat Noir is right. Going straight at it will lead in total disaster. But no more repeating ourselves. How about us repeats go back to LB’s place while this Paris’ heroes get a bit of chill time to themselves.” Apoidea stood up, Miss Scarlet doing the same. They waved, heading off.

“They’re pretty considerate.” Chat commented.

Ladybug nodded. “I feel bad for making them feel like they can’t be near us. I mean they are our friends. I mean I’d hope so at least...”

Chat nodded. “I think so. They seem to like us! For the most part, anyways. Hey, did you bring that sour dough for Plagg? I promised I’d get it for him and his weird ass Camembert obsession. That’s right buddy I know you can hear me.” He chuckled. “Claws in.” With his words of transformation, Plagg came spiraling out of Adrien’s ring, a non pleased look on his face. The tiny kwami turned to Ladybug. 

“Drop the polka dots princess, I want my bread.”

Ladybug giggled, dropping her transformation as she did so. She pulled the aforementioned bread from her purse, not even having a chance to hand it to Adrien before the small black fiber of anger snatched the loaf from her hand.

Adrien and Marinette laughed, Adrien pulling out a piece of Camembert from his shirt for Plagg to have with his bread.

 

Dressed in a fancy Lolita-like ladybug patterned dress, black leggings, red rain boots, elbow length black gloves, and a spotted mask to finish off the look, WeatherBug observed the two from a distance.

“Confirmed. Adrien is indeed Chat Noir in this world. He and Marinette are at least friends possibly dating as is the same in my world, but still no hints on if they’re villains or not. Hmmm. A possible confrontation may be in order.” WeatherBug spoke into her bug phone, the device picking up her words to store them in a note. 

“No need to be quiet, WeatherBug. Your point is to catch their attention.” The Lolita ladybug hero took her yo-yo from her belt, holding it in her hand, which she raised into the air. “Miraculous weapon transformation: miracle parasol!” Weather didn’t attempt to quiet her voice. She didn’t have to be loud for the transformation to work, but she decided to have fun with it. The yo-yo in her hand glowed pink, morphing into a ladybug-spotted parasol. Still pointed at the sky, the hero opened it, making another call. “Miracle rainstorm!” A flash of pink electricity shot from the top of the parasol spreading itself into the sky, rain quickly shooting down.

 

Marinette and Adrien had both been watching the girl in the poofy ladybug dress, simply thinking: Oh boy. Won’t this be fun.

Plagg was pissed his bread was now soggy, but didn’t get to finish his complaint as he was pulled into Adrien’s transformation. Marinette transformed into Ladybug as well, and the two set off towards the newly appeared Ladybug hero.

She hadn’t placed herself abnormally far away, so it didn’t take long for the heroes to place themselves in front of her.

“How inconsiderate of you Rainy day Ruby. You should know cats don’t like water.” Chat put on a fake pout.

WeatherBug laughed. “Yep, definitely Adrien! I wouldn’t have even needed to see you de transform as I did to confirm it.”

“So Adrien more specifically as Chat Noir is in you universe.” Ladybug noted aloud. “Listen, we’re not here to put up a fight with you. Come back with me to my place, and you can help me and the others on your trip back home.”

“Hmmm.” WeatherBug aimed her parasol at the sky once more. “Miracle Storm! Cease from the skies! Miraculous transformation! Return to yo-yo!” With her call, the sky returned to its former sunny state, and the parasol transformed back into its yo-yo form. “Tell me Adrien. Who’s side are you on. The guardian’s? Or Hawk Moth’s?”

“That’s a stupid question. The guardian’s, of course. Why would I side with Hawk Moth? What type of world do you live in Miss lightning?” Chat finished his statement with a sassy hand to the hip. 

“Because he’s your dad. And your a total daddy’s boy who obeys every word and is a total stuck up kiss ass. In my world anyways.”

Ladybug made a face at Chat, an eye roll given in return.

“JUST because HER Hawk Moth is my dad does NOT mean anything for us LB! It’s an alternate universe. Many things are different. Like I’m pretty sure this girl isn’t Marinette. She’s blonde and, you ain’t sis.”

Ladybug involuntarily let out a laugh before she could respond to Chat’s Hawk Moth statement. “Man kitty, when did you become a sassy southern chick from the south?”

“Just trying to stay true to my silly nature bugaboo. I know we’re not on agreement over Hawk Moth’s identity, but it doesn’t mean we gotta be mean about differing opinions.”

“It’s not just a differing opinion kitty cat, it could literally be the key to stopping the thing terrorizing Paris.”

“If I wanted to watch you two bicker playfully, I would have paid. Now you guys know more about this than I’m yet to figure out. Let’s get back to Mari’s place.” WeatherBug practically demanded, dragging the two off the roof top.

///

“Aurore Beauréal. Makes sense you’d be a ladybug with weather powers. Aurore in our world became Stormy Weather four times. Not counting the Heroes day charade.” Adrien nodded. “So apparently Adrien or well-me, in your world is evil?”

Aurore nodded, her Tikki sharing a brownie with Heidi’s. “The Cat Miraculous so wasn’t meant to get in his hands-“

“Claws.” Adrien interrupted. 

“In his HANDS.” Aurore repeated. She opened her mouth to speak again, but simply let outa growl when she heard Adrien whisper ‘claws’ under his breath. Marinette was practically rolling with laughter, the silent Marianne clearly amused as well.

Aurore took a deep breath, clearing her throat as well. “The guardian was attempting to give it to who is now Volpina when it got in Adrien’s CLAWS. There, are you happy?!”

Adrien chuckled. “Very. Now did you say Volpina?” The question was bound to be asked. Marinette had shown physical surprise to the name as well.

Aurore nodded, slightly confused. “Yep. She’s a fox super-heroine, wears her bangs in these really cute split pigtail things. You have her in your world?” Aurore’s eyes slightly sparkles as she posed the question.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances, both not quite sure why anyone would /want/ Volpina. “If you mean as an akumatized victim one time, yeah. She’s not a real super hero.” Adrien replies awkwardly.

“She’s just Lila Rossi, a huge fucking liar.” Marinette added.

Aurore’s eyes widened. “She’s a real super hero, and a great one in my world.” The blonde crossed her arms. “Lila Rossi......? If that holds true to my world....no wonder she didn’t want me to know.....Lila used to have a lying problem, along with other mental issues. She was sent away, and completely a better person when she made it back. But because of her history of lying, hardly anyone was willing to give her a chance, convinced she hadn’t really changed. But I trust Volpina. She’s fought hard to work over her mistakes and move on from her past. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

“W-Wow....” Marinette as well as Adrien were definitely shocked to hear of a Lila that was a /good/ person. Truly an alternate universe. “That’s great to hear. That your Lila has actually picked up her act, and worked to become a better person. It’s just very strange to me and Adrien, those familiar with this world in which Lila is nothing like that. She’s horrible now, was horrible awhile ago, and will continue to be horrible in the future.”

“I would like to see this Lila.” Aurore decided, her declaration shocking Marinette.

“The only place I know where to find her is school, and you are NOT going there. Absolutely no way.”

“I don’t care. Find me a way to see her. I want to see this for myself. To see an Adrien and Marinette that weren’t total Hawk Moth kiss asses was something I could only believe if I saw it, and now I have. I want to see that your version of my best friend is truly horrible to confirm.”

“Can’t you just take our word for it? We live here, we would know.” Marinette was frustrated by this, which very visibly could be seen on her face. “I know it’s hard to believe. I don’t like Adrien or me not to mention being on evil’s side. Adrien doesn’t like that or his dad being Hawk Moth. But it’s an alternate universe. There are endless possibilities of combinations across the multiverse as Wendy has explained it. You don’t have to like it, but it’s not like we control that.”

“I know, I know. I still want to see. I’m sure she must hang out in public in some areas. You said she’s a liar. If she’s like mine used to be, she’d likely constantly be in some public place trying to get attention.”

That wasn’t a bad suggestion, and it upset Marinette. The more of her life spent away from Lila, the better it was. Why would she /purposely/ place herself anywhere near that girl?

“Fine. We can take a stroll around Paris.” Marinette sighed. “You, me, Adrien. Let’s go.”

///

WeatherBug Aurore looked rather similar to this world’s Aurore, so Marinette required she change up her look again. She had her long hair flowing loose, instead of in the pigtails she normally wore them in. Instead of the puffy blue weather dress, she had on a pair of pink overalls and a black long sleeve of Marinette’s. Her tan flats were approved to stay with the outfit. 

The three had been walking the city streets for two straight hours.

“Alright Aurore..a, we haven’t found anything. I’m not going to do this all day. If we got lucky, we got lucky. But we didn’t. We’re going home.”

Adrien gasped. “Mari she’s sitting in the park.”

“What?! She wasn’t there earlier!”

“People move, come on let’s go!” Aurore started towards the unsuspecting girl, her movement halting by Marinette grabbing her hand.

“Whoa! Whoa whoa! Whoa, whoa! We never discussed going /to/ her!” The angry raven hissed.

“Well I’m doing it anyways.” Aurore broke free from Marinette’s grasp, successfully getting in a close proximity of Lila, who turned her ahead amoung the strange blonde’s presence.

Marinette and Adrien short each other glances, extremely unsure of what to do. They discreetly started their way to join Aurore, but didn’t plan on being seen by Lila unlike her.

“Can....I help you?” Lila asked sweetly.

“Hi. You’re Lila Rossi, right? I’m just visiting some friends in Paris and I heard of you from an article online so I just wanted to talk to you myself.”

Marinette and Adrien had settled in the bushes, shooting each other an ‘oh Jesus’ look at Aurore’s words.

“Oh! How awesome! I do have quite the position here I suppose. I always appreciate fans.”

“How far are we going to let her go with this?” Marinette whispered. 

“I’m not sure.” Adrien replied, his voice also soft and quiet. 

“We have to prove to Aurore Lila isn’t like hers, and is totally evil. Lila won’t do it herself, Aurore won’t recognize what’s a lie or not.”

“We can tell her. I guess....” Adrien shrugged.

Aurore and Lila had been making small talk. “So, I hear your good friends with Ladybug.” Aurore began.

Lila nodded. “Oh I’m friends with her. All of the new heroes actually. I mean maybe not friends, but they’re certainly fond of me. This one passed by me, she had pigtails and a fluffy dress. She disappeared shortly after, but she saved me from falling down a flight of stairs.”

Aurore wasn’t aware she had been seen before her time of first meeting with Marinette and Adrien. But apparently she had. What was this Lila’s purpose of lying? She had no reason to fib right now. She wasn’t protecting anything.

“O-Oh wow. That’s really n-neat. I like big dresses th-the Look is cute.” Aurore pulled out her phone, pretending she had received a text. “It was nice running into you, I’ve got to get back to my friend. Bye.” The blonde quickly ran off. 

Lila shrugged, glancing around. “Hm.” She stood up, walking away as well.

Marinette and Adrien emerged from the bush as soon as Lila was out of sight. “Did you see where Aurore went?” Marinette asked, her voice slightly frantic.

Adrien shook his head. “It was hard to see much with a bunch of thorns and leaves blocking your sight.”

“We have to find her. I didn’t expect on Lila creating a lie about /her!/ What great luck.” Marinette made finger quotes with her hands when she spoke the word ‘great.’

“Lila clearly means a lot to her. Getting proved wrong this badly could have serious consequences. Let’s get going.” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand, both taking off in a flash.

///

Aurore was walking along a street, sighing. “I know they’re right...why did I have to experience it in that way? I....I can’t accept this.....who just creates lies like that from the blue? The Lila I know is so much better than that.......there shouldn’t be versions that are so drastically different......I just wish there were no more lies...no more confusion...”

The deep Akuma was fluttering throifh the sky, entering her orange bracelet once it was over to her. The butterfly image appeared before Aurore’s face.

“Disentangla. I am Hawk Moth-“

“I know you. A...A different you anyways...You send out Akumas and corrupt emotions by controlling the levels of lightness and darkness in one’s soul.”

“Mine works slightly different, but yes. I grant powers to-“

“Super villains. I am a super hero but......not in this world. Why should it matter? This world isn’t right! It isn’t mine!”

Hawk Moth let out a quick evil laugh. “Exactly. Your my super villain this time. I am granting you the power to set what’s wrong straight, whatever you may deem that to be. I just need the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and we’ll both get what we want.”

“Sounds exactly right, Hawk Moth.”

///

“God, I wish we could shout her name. I mean maybe Aurora would work.” Marinette sighed. 

“We should transform. We’d get a better view of the city and could most faster.”

The two slipped to a secluded off area, transforming. Marinette and Adrien came back out as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Alright. Now that we’ve got our hero sights, let’s get heading for her.” Chat Noir directed, both running up onto a building. When the two were nearly off the roof, the building below them began to shake. 

“Uh oh! An Akuma must be loose!” Ladybug jumped to the next building over, Chat following her.

The building shifted into a perfect shiny metal, short tower like building. 

“Stone is a bad look on a building.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned there heads to see where the scratchy but light female voice had come from. The voice belonged to a tall female figure with long blond blonde, green, and white hair. It was worn down, but many strands floated up with the tips vaguely in the shape of check marks. She wore a puffy deep white dress with green check marks printed all over it, tall black boots and tall black gloves, the white of her eyes purple with her pupils holding green checkmarks. She had a purple beaded bracelet around her wrist. 

“I’ve deemed that building was built wrong, so I had to straighten up the mess! The mess here now is that I don’t have your Miraculous! You! Ladybug and Chat Noir! I don’t like how this world is, so now everything will be up to my standards!” Disentangla shot a black beam at the two from her bracelet, both of them dodging. 

“She’s fixing things to her standards if she deems them wrong, and she deems it wrong that we haven’t surrendered our miraculous so getting hit by that beam is a one way ticket to defeat! We can’t let it hit us.” Chat Noir noted to Ladybug as both fought off beams.

Ladybug nodded. “Certainly! Look uh...check mark girl-“

“Disentangla!”

“Disentangla! Not everything is always going to be what you want! The world isn’t revolving to fit to your standards.”

“Well that’s the problem! As soon as I defeat you two, I’ll find Lila and she’ll be just like mine!”

“Aurore?” Both heroes gasped in unison.

“Aurore wasn’t up to standards, but Disentangla is!” Disentangla shot more beams at the two heroes as she chased them, who eventually escaped from her sight. 

“The Akuma must be in her bracelet, that’s where her power comes from. But we need a plan to get her.” Ladybug explained.

Chat nodded. “Give us that push of luck Ladybug.”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug’s lucky Charm power dropped a fox tail shaped necklace into her hands. Among proper inspection of the object, the ladybug hero practically dropped it. “A replica o-of the Fox miraculous?.....Rena Rouge isn’t who we need in this battle...and I don’t know who would be. We have like a ton of other superheroes we could get to help us who already have Miraculous jewels.”

“Yeah. I can’t think of anyone either. I feel like it needs to be someone specific.” As soon as Chat finished his sentence, his eyes widened, the thought popping in his head making him want to gag. It was insane, absolutely insane. But the lucky charm knew what it was doing. “Um.....M’ladybug?”

“Yes, Chaton? Quickly she’ll find us soon.”

“You need to give the Fox Miraculous to Lila.”

If Chat Noir thought his reaction was bad, he clearly forgot he knew Ladybug. Her eyes widened, pupils shrinking, eyes twitching, limbs shaking with rage. “What?!” She whisper screamed. “Not to be mean or anything but are you fucking mentally deranged? That’s a recipe for loosing another miraculous! She wouldn’t help us and we’d never get it back!”

Buildings in the near distance of them began to morph. The two quickly dispersed from their spot.

///

Marinette and Adrien burst into Master Fu’s shop, panting. “I need the Fox Miraculous, my lucky Charm was a ladybug spotted replica of that.”

Master Fu nodded, quickly fetching the Fox necklace from the Miracle box, handing it to Marinette when he was finished.

“But we have a problem. I don’t like who I think I need to give it to....” Marinette added.

“Who would that be?” Master Fu questioned.

“Lila Rossi. Super liar of Paris. The akumatized victim is Aurore Beauréal, but not ours. Aurore from a separate universe where she’s ladybug, or well, WeatherBug, And Lila is Volpina but an actual good hero. She’s really close with her, and it totally broke her when this Lila lied about knowing WeatherBug to her face. And that got her Akumatized! But I can’t give the Fox to /Lila!/ She won’t help us! She’ll just run right off! And even if she does, she’ll still run off with it!”

“Marinette. Your power works in mysterious ways. You thought giving a miraculous to Chloe would not work but alas, it did. When it comes down to it, you just have to trust yourself.”

Marinette glanced to the side, then at the necklace in her hands. She just hoped this all would work out.

///

With just sheer luck, the heroes were able to track down Lila to hiding behind the side of a building. Many of the buildings in the city had been turned to variations of silver metal buildings as the one from before. Ladybug and Chat Noir hopped right in front of the crouched down Lila, who quickly sprung up to stand.

“Ladybug!” Lila chirped. “I’m so glad-“

“Cut the crap. I know you don’t like me. We’ll just get this over with.” Ladybug sighed, reluctantly holding out the Fox miraculous.

“Lila Rossi. This is the miraculous of the Fox. With it, you will fight for the greater good-“ Ladybug cut off, hearing loud cackling nearby. The three looked up to see Disentangla floating above them. “Oh wow! Just really that desperate and defeated are you? Gonna give a miraculous to that liar? She’ll never be my Volpina without my magic!” A white beam was shot at Lila, who just barely managed to dodge it. 

“What on earth are you talking about crazy girl? I was about to become Volpina from the lovely ladybug here. I’m not sure why considering our rivalry, but I’m not questioning it.”

“I am from an alternate world, one much better than this one! I know a Lila who is kind and sweet, and who really has changed! You’re a pathetic nobody, and you’ll never change on your own! With my magic, you’ll become just like the angel I know!”

Lila raised an eyebrow. “You will totally regret saying that! I can ruin your life!”

“Can you now? I’d like to see you try! I don’t live here, it’s absolutely pointless!”

“Lila, Disentangla is right. You’ve never made an effort to change. We’re not dumb. We’re both aware of the possibility of you running away with the miraculous.” Ladybug explained. “You’ve pulled your tricks on us one too many times. It gets old, and we’re used to it.”

“The reason you lie all the time is because you’re insecure in yourself! You constantly tell people what you think they want to hear because you always want attention!” Disentangla snapped. “My lovely Lila realized she can be a better person! But not you! No one will ever love you for who you are because you never let them see it! You’re a liar, and a coward. What type of person never lets their flaws show? Everyone in the world will be against you forever with the path you’re on! But I can help you! And you don’t even have to do anything!”

“Lila, don’t take her magic! I’m offering you the chance to be a real hero! What she says is right. You’re insecure, afraid of the world’s judgement for you who you really are. But you can take the chance I’m giving you to change! Or at least begin to. Please, Lila.” Ladybug pleaded. She didn’t count on Lila doing the right thing, but the lucky charm had chosen this for a reason.

Lila simply tilted her head. She wasn’t going to admit that pretty much every word this strange villain had spoken was true. If she continued to lie, no one would ever hate her. But just the wrong collection of people and events could expose her down to everything she really was. She had been this fraud of a person for half her life. Changing everything now just wasn’t in her nature. It wasn’t easy, not something she wanted to do either. All this life choice shit was not her thing.

“Ladybug, give me the miraculous. Lovely, I know for a fact miraculous jewels are not something that can quite be replicated through powers, especially not ones like yours. I need to be exactly like your Volpina for you, correct?”

Before Ladybug could protest, Lila snatched the necklace from her hand, putting it on. The kwami floated out, looking around. “You’re not Alya. But hello.”

“I’m Lila, you are Trixx. Trixx, let’s pounce.” Lila transformed into Volpina.

Disentangla simply allowed it to happen. She was getting what she wanted. With Volpina’s help, she would get the miraculous in no time.

 

Hawk Moth laughed from his lair. “Absolutely pathetic, Ladybug! Lila is never going to help you. She’s my little protege in evil! The miraculous will be mine!”

 

“Let’s get going girl. Don’t want Ladybug and Chat Noir stopping us!” Volpina and Disentangla quickly exited the area, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir in the dust.

“I.........”

“It’s okay, M’lady. Something about what she said felt off. Like why would she lie about the miraculous? Replication can be made with certain super powers. That doesn’t help her.”

“You’re right.....we’ll see how this turns out.”

///

Ladybug and Chat Noir simply waited on top of a building nearby to the alley. They were quickly met back by Disentangla and Volpina.

“Ladybug....Chat Noir.....” Lila’s voice spoke soft and gentle. “How could you want to keep me from becoming myself? Disentangla has freed me from my prison of lies. The true evil ones are you, wanting to keep me from that.” 

“We were trying to help you see you could change yourself! Self improvement takes effort, and time! It’s not something you can just let magic do!” Ladybug urged. “Please, Lila. Even after all you’ve done to us! We’re on your side!”

“Lies! Stop distracting her!” Disentangla snapped. “You will give me your miraculous!” She shot another beam at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who fought it off with their weapons. 

“I think I should sit it out. I’ll meet up with you later.” Volpina started to run off.

“We can’t let her get away! Chat Noir you go after her I’ll get Disentangla!” Ladybug lunged at Disentangla, the two engaging in a head on combat battle. Chat Noir began chasing Volpina.

Volpina stopped running once a far enough distance out of sight of the other two. Chat tackled Volpina, but she disappeared into dust to his surprise. He turned his head, the real one now next to him. “I need to recharge, but I’ve got a plan.” Her necklace beeped, the last bar disappearing.

//

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug’s Lucky Charm power dropped a pair of Ladybug earrings into her hands. She closed her fist tightly around them, continuing to fight on with Disentangla, before stepping back a few seconds later. Behind the super villain, she saw Volpina and Chat in position. Chat pointed to Volpina, making a thumbs up, then put a finger over his mouth. 

Ladybug smiled, holding out the earrings.

“Aurore! You have to remember that you are a ladybug! You’re a superhero! I know you think you’re saving Lila, but you’re not! It’s just false! Not real! I know this world isn’t how you want it to be. But not everything will! Please. You can give up the evil!”

Disentangla laughed, shaking her head. 

Volpina or, a fake Volpina stood next to Aurore, holding out a silver ring. “Chat Noir down! We just need Ladybug and everything will be how it should.” The illusion smiled kindly.

 

Hawk Moth erupted in evil laughter. “Yes, YES! I’ve never been so close! The miraculous are finally mine!”

“Chat Noir has been defeated, Ladybug. Just give up!” Disentangla laughed. She held up her arm in victory.

“Cataclysm!” Suddenly, Chat Noir leaped at her, touching her bracelet with his black. Mass of destruction, it disintegrating. The fake Volpina disappeared, and the Akuma flew from the pile of dust.

 

“NO!” Hawk Moth hollered in dismay. “How could this have happened?! How was I fooled?!”

//  
Aurore has returned to normal now, and the situation was explained. It was also explained to Lila that Aurore was weather bug;she was confused by Ladybug’s hero statement.

“I’m so sorry.....I went a little haywire there......I hope you can forgive me.” Aurore looked to the side.

“Of course, Aurore. I know it’s not easy to accept things when we don’t like them, but there are always ways to work things out.” Ladybug smiled. 

“I’ll head back now. See you two in a little bit!” Aurore waved, walking off.

Volpina de transformed into Lila, handing the necklace back to Ladybug.

“It was totally dumb of you to trust me Ladybug. Honestly just pathetic of you. But I appreciate it. I didn’t want to be all sweet or whatever. This is my charm, and I like it.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you being yourself saved the day! Your lies really came to use today Lila, even if they’re partially what caused this situation. Lies have their place. Me and Chat Noir have to lie to villains all the time to protect ourselves and save the day. I think one step at a time, you could really help to learn to control your ‘charm’ to a healthy level.”

“Maybe Ladybug, I don’t know. I mean my lies are what gets everyone to like me. I know you like me for my truth but like, we don’t like each other. But I don’t suppose my kingdom of lies could collapse at some point. I’ll consider it, but changing my already established way of life is hard for me. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course we would. To be superheroes, we had a lot of tough adjustments to make. And even more since these new heroes started coming. I appreciate your efforts.” Ladybug’s earrings beeped. “We gotta go, good luck Lila bye!” The two heroes departed quickly from the area.

Lila glanced around. “I liked being a real superhero. Stupid of them to trust me but...I guess I did pull through. Maybe I’ll take your advice Ladybug. Just maybe.”

///

“This weekend was totally crazy. And like I mean for real! Ladybug and Chat Noir still haven’t come out with any updates on where the heroes are coming from but it’s totally amazing!” Alya cheered. It was Monday afternoon, a current break between classes. 

Marinette just nodded with a simple “Yeah I know right!” Truth was, Alya had /no/ idea. The weekend felt like a whole month. So much had happened, her world had completely flipped. She noticed Adrien and Nino walk out of a classroom. Marinette waved at Adrien, and he returned the wave.

“Whoa girl! That was so casual! Not stutters or nervousness or anything! You’re really working on it!” 

Marinette nodded. “It’s my last year or highschool. It’s about time I get my shit together.” She laughed.

A confused expression spread itself onto Alya’s face. “Since when did you cuss?”

“I dunno, guess I picked it up recently.” She chuckled. 

Marinette pulled out her phone. A notification had come from Wendy. 

‘Hey, me and Apis were doing some hunting around the Agreste mansion. I’ve done some more calculating and I think I’ve narrowed it down to the conclusion that the power source is coming from somewhere inside the mansion.’

Marinette made a face at the message.

‘We’ll find a way to break it to Adrien. Also from the boom around 11, have you found who came out if it yet?’

“Who are ya texting?” Alya interrupted.

“My parents. Letting me know about their trip!”

‘Not currently. We’re doing what we can.’

“Let’s get back to class. Free period is over soon.” Marinette smiled.

///

Two figures in fox themed costumes, male and female, turned visible. “What you you say about pulling a little surprise?” The male asked.

“Great.” The female chuckled. “Time to meet Ladybug.”


End file.
